Alternate Destiny: Fated Finale
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: In an alternate Neopia, the Artesian Prophecy's prediction is starting to come as foretold... Romance, terror, danger waits in the darkest Neopian legend ever! And will Sabrina finally meet Max's new identify in a different reality? Will he remember her?
1. Losing the light

**Author's Notes:** I know what you're all thinking: Another Neopet's story from sabrina-diamond! Yes you're right again... But this time, there's a new _twist:_ This time, it's set in an _alternate_ Neopia, where Sloth has reigned over 100 years and things has changed for the worst...

_Nothing is safe anymore, not for those who oppose the villianous Dr. Sloth... Neopets are taken from their lovingowners andforced to fight in the frightening Arena of Death.Their ongoinglove is being gradually turned into hate for the Rebels- Owners who oppose Dr. Sloth._

_'Rebel' owners are residing in underground-facilites and training for the downfall of 'Artesia', Sloth's empire. Owning Neopets is now a rare occurance, it could mean a suddendeath for the Rebels if they are found out... Neo-humans patrol the streets daily, the Outlands are often refuges for the Rebels, but wild ravagingNeopets also live there...Fighting the creatures of theOutlands, theycomeone step closer to defeating Sloth..._

The alternate Sabrina Diamond (not the same character from my previous Neopets stories) is now a rebellious fugitive on the run from Sloth's reign. She has lost the light, but a twist of Fate allows her to escape- but how? You better find out! Faced with the Outlands, can she survive?

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

She sits alone in her cell, a branded one: scorned by all who knows her. Also she is the 'rebel' and an incompetent 'Owner'- who blatantly defied the great Dr. Sloth's reign over Neopia. She feels alone, hardened by years of disregard and gradually closing herself to the world… Her stark raven-black hair had a faded sheen to it… Her hands were as pale as silk- she hadn't seen the sun for ages… Her brown eyes sparkled like a secreted fire- still burning with hope.

The Neo-humans snickered at her hopeless demeanor, seeing a young teenager who still refuses to deny her ideas. The girl's entire family of Neopets was taken away from her, forced to fight in the Arena, a place of probable death and deceit… It was formerly called the Battle-dome, but no longer… The Arena was now like a gladiator's ring, where Neopets were trained for the ever thirsting crowd's pleasure and lucrative bets were profitable…

Harshly Sabrina remembers, tears stinging her eyes with perpetual pain… How it hurt her- memories of her Neopets and her enjoying another day together before the dreaded Sloth came and she lost her entire family… When Dr. Frank Sloth came, he abolished any person or Neopet who opposed his invasion. And Owners were on his top priority list… She hated him, that foul green alien-like being! She felt the iron shackles around her wrists, chaffing her hands deeply…

The space villain, Dr. François Sloth, spared no one and nearly wiped out Alternate-Neopia from the Map, replacing the ruins with _Artesia,_ the Capitalist Empire. What little remained was destroyed; thousands of Neopets either escaped to the Outlands and became wild or were taken as prisoners to the Arena, where the main rule was to obey and fight other Neopets or 'Rebels'- or be ill-treated by their new Arena Masters…

Most of the Neopets' owners were dealt with quickly; most of Sloth's opposition were under extreme mind-control or were mutated into the Neo-humans, semi-beasts of Artesia. Those few who refused even those punishments were bound for life in the torturous jails, forever languishing there. Sabrina was one of the few. Unbelievably, some people were _voluntarily_ under Dr. Sloth's control. To Sabrina's eyes, those Owners were either sick or twisted… But Sabrina's destiny was about to be changed for the better… It all began with a coded letter…


	2. Desperate Measures!

**Author's Notes:** I just want to correct something I said earlier last chapter... Sabrina in this story is still the same character from my other Neopets story- but because she had developed under entirelydifferent circumstances, she would act differently or have adesperate outlook on her life... Which is understandable because she is a fugitive on the run!

Next chapter, she will meet the first of theRebels, but will she trust them?

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

"Here," A jail guard yelled as he roughly shoved a scrunched up letter through the bars of Sabrina's captivity. Arms aching with prolonged disuse, she scrabbled for the piece of slightly tattered paper. It seemed to take forever, but when she grasped it within her hands; she managed to read it slow and warily.

_Dear Sabrina, joy is for you- for winning the chance to determine the reigning Sloth, not actually to assist- And hopefully… Then shall we rule!_

_From Edwin Red-wand Be Lancers and Falconer Irises._

At first, the crestfallen owner didn't make the connection between the words. But suddenly, after reading it for a second time, she noticed some words were underlined- were they a clue to the confusing letter? Or were they a secret code?

Sabrina didn't have much time and with the Kyrii Neo-human guard having his daily break, she had to decipher it quickly!

As if by an unforeseen destiny, the letter also had a tiny bronze key inserted with it… She wrote the underlined words with a spare pink chalk on the back of the letter, slowly words appeared that were not apparent at first glance: _Join and resist- The Rebels and Faeries…!_ Sabrina realized with a sudden stroke of happiness that the Rebels were trying to help her escape! They were on her side, she heard about them heaps of times. Legendaries within Artesia, Dr. Sloth tried to eliminate the Rebels with no success yet… There was still hope, she knew it!

Just then, Sabrina heard the approach of her human/Kyrii Guard Unlocking the chains that held her down for so long, they fell with a harsh clatter on the floor.

"Geez, this is boring work isn't it?" complained the Guard to his partner. Sabrina ducked rapidly as the teenage human with the red Kyrii hairdo opened the door to her dank vacant chamber with a _clang_ of resonance.

"Where is she?" roared the humanoid brown furred Guard, before he felt a distant pain in his brain and fell to the ground… Sabrina smirked with pleasure as she held the cold metallic chain in her hands, revealing that a few drops of cherry-red blood were shed… Ironically, the chains that once bounded her helped her to exit the dismal jail… Desperate times called for desperate measures.

But Sabrina knew that once she entered Artesia, she would have to adapt to that harsh world. Where would she go after escaping? She would meet the Rebels near the Outlands, she decided, its safer there- they would help her find her long-lost Neopets of the Arena. _Easier said than done…_


	3. Rebel's Compassion

**Author's Notes:** Here's a slightly longer chapter (two pages!) for all you fans of this alternate-dimension story! Sabrina unexpectedly meets a Rebel Grey Faerie in _Artesia!_ But will the malicious dictator, Dr. Sloth catch them first? Or will they be redeemed from the very start?

Plus: The very first look at the Death Arena!

Before I go, remember: The more reviews this story gets, the more I update!

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

Suddenly as Sabrina crossed the bleak cobbled streets, a person stepped out from the shadows of the alleys… The silvery-haired girl cast a mournful look as sorrowfulness surrounded her like a cloak of despair. A shiver went down Sabrina's back as the young teenage girl stepped back in fear and doubt.

"I know you- come with me, Sabrina." said the girl briskly, her eyes radiated wisdom beyond her years and she seemed older that way. It was then that Sabrina noticed that the girl had frayed wings of clear crystal…!

"Who are you? Do you have a Neopet?" managed Sabrina, despite the girl's shifty eyes, Sabrina never trusted people nowadays without analyzing them first- experience taught her that personally. The girl laughed highly… It startled Sabrina that the girl could laugh in Artesia… Clearly, she wasn't from here.

"I am one of yours- A Rebel grey Faerie. My name is Fawn-Bella. You have lost the light; I can see it in your eyes." Sabrina had no idea what Fawn meant, but she could guess… Reluctantly she offered her hand to Fawn.

_Paws moaned in his sleep as the Arena Master screamed at him in his ears._

"_WAKE UP! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING FOR YOUR NEXT BATTLE!" A roughened hand caught his sore face as the green Kougra winced in pain… "Now get out there!" The roar of the crowds grew louder as Gardenia -the Arena Master- shoved Paws ruthlessly towards the sharp metallic bars which separated the Arena from the abused Neopets. _

_Light streamed from the spotlights overhead. This was it, there was no turning back. Do it- or die…! The gates open with a screech of metal as Paw's opponent appeared…A Gelert whose coat was of pure dusk and had more battle scars than he could count. The nameless Neopet growled at him as Paws leapt at the dark canine. The attack was swift and derisive- within minutes the Gelert had the Kougra in a deadly grip- before Paws in desperation, swiped at his face. The Gelert howled in pain as the multiple red lines raked his wounded face… _

Just before Paws hit the sandy ground, he thought of his Owner… He hadn't seen her for more than two years and already he had started to forget what she looked like… He thought back to when he last saw her…"Promise me that you won't forget me,"_ I won't, he had told her… But now he felt guilty. How could he face her after all these years? Wearily, with the Gelert being fainted, he made his way back to the gate… Thus another foe had gone by- but he regretted the recall._

After being chased by some vivid Neo-humans through the streets (don't ask), Fawn and Sabrina had made some progress… But not enough, they still had to hurtle through the gate to the Outlands- and that was the most difficult part… Because Dr. Sloth was watching their every move!

"Fawn, how long is it until we get to the Outlands?" said an anxious Sabrina…

"Just a couple more metres, we just have to get through the gate!"

"_Master! The Grey Faerie and the Rebel are escaping!" cried out a female called Lexicon. The ugly green alien in the dark cloak snickered as he strode…_

"_No matter let them run- but they can't hide for long from me! ME!" yelled the dictator of Artesia as he moved over to a silvery control panel. Dr. Sloth laughed like a classic megalomaniac as he pressed a big red button…What did it do? Only the dastardly Sloth knew…_

Immediately, there was a rapid springing sound as many deadly darts were launched in Fawn's direction, each of them were tipped with a razor sharp tip and were specially maneuvered for quick movements… The darts were machinelike in the way they ploughed through the air. Like red wasps they latched onto Fawn- draining her of her life force.

Suddenly it looked as though the Grey Faerie was losing her inner strength, just lagging behind Sabrina… Sabrina felt concerned, dropping her usually cold exterior… Then she noticed that the gates were closing rapidly- if they didn't hurry up, they'll never get to meet the other Rebels!

"Fawn! Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

"You go on without me… I'll see you on _the other side."_ There were clear tears in Fawn's green eyes as Sabrina realized what was happening…! There was a horrifying pause of silence...  
"But Dr. Sloth will-!" exclaimed Sabrina, before Fawn interrupted.

"Don't worry about me- You still have yourself! Tell the other Rebels that I'll be waiting here for them. NOW GO ON!" yelled Fawn as Sabrina ran for the Outlands.

Sabrina arrived on the other side just in time, for a few seconds later there was a glass barrier between Fawn and her. Meanwhile Dr. Sloth was furious that the Rebel escaped, but he couldn't do anything about it; he only controlled Artesia- not the vicious Outlands where the feral Neopets roamed freely…


	4. Maxine and Sabrina

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

The huge brownish canine with wildly rustled fur prowled through the long unshaven grass, his eyes slowly shifting to the horizon- where the fiery reddened sky met the natural beauty of the lake beyond the last untamed hill. He could sense someone coming; feel it's presence in its very soul… The Gelert yelped as Maxine came out, the human Rebel was concerned with his 'owned' Neopet…

"What is it, Rexford?" Maxine asked the brown Gelert "Is someone coming?" The couth boy stroked the rough fur of his 'partner' as Rexford whimpered… "Don't worry; you don't have to tell me- I already know." he soothed the terror.

"I smell- _despair."_ whined Rexford, "It's getting stronger."

Just then, the other Rebels came… Dana Edge-Wing- with her blue Eyrie, Calais Felix- with his red Peophin and Kali Star- with her rare Diaconate. The Rebels were all quite kind and were willing to help any 'Arena' Neopets they came across- but unfortunately not all of them accepted their help. Instead the Arena Neopets growled that they would never accept any assistance from any 'Rebel'- the numerous Neopets seemed like they were influenced by the Arena's harsh discipline, they decided to form their own packs- each for their separate species- e.g. The Paw Tribe (Gelert), Psychic Pack (Aisha).

Some of the Arena Neopets back in the Outlands turned savage as time passed. They started developing an intense loathing of the Rebels because of inferiority- and attacking them in packs. They also fought the Rebels over territory- they also claimed the hills were _theirs_ only, not the Rebels. Thus the ongoing conflict between 'wild' Neopets and Rebels began. Several hills were founded for the wild Neopets, the other side of the desolate peak's plain was for the Rebels…

"Maxine, don't you think the Gelert tribe is playing up today?" said Dana, "I mean look at them near the second hill, they seem conspicuously happy." The quiet purple haired girl patted the furry thigh of her aqua-coloured griffin.

"I better send Rex over to the Gelert tribe- after all; he _was_ one of them once." muttered Maxine. "Rex, go and see what's happening over there!"

"Aye, Maxine!" woofed Rexford as the passionate Gelert scampered over the plains like a brown tornado on legs. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

Soon Rex smelt a familiar smell, forming a picture with his mind… The tribe! They were chasing someone- but who was it? He sniffed the dirt, it was a human smell. They were chasing a girl who had a touch of Faerie dust on her.

Rexford was certain she was a teenager- teenagers reeked of sweat according to Gelerts. So that's why they were happy! His former tribe chased out a human teenager or a Faerie from their territory! He felt disgusted- Nowadays he had nothing in common with his tribe. Could he find the girl? Rex thought- could he ever! Gelerts can follow a scent anywhere and be right most of the time! So he took a _deep_ breath of the human's scent and followed the trail.

Unknown, Maxine was also following Rex's path several metres away... Soon he came to a grassy glen, where the brown Gelert's paw prints were evident. "Rex!" Suddenly, a head popped out of the grass- but it wasn't Rex's head. Instead, he saw an Asian teenage girl sitting there on the grass; she had long black hair and bitter amber eyes… _AAHH! REX TURED INTO A- _Maxine panicked as a familiar face appeared and slurped his cheeks- Rexford barked happily. The teenage girl didn't smile though. "Who are you?" he asked the girl in awe.

"My name isn't important," she said indignantly, "What I need to tell you is- Fawn has been captured." Maxine's heart fell within his chest. _Fawn-Bella? Oh no!_ "Anyway, can you do me a favour?" said the Asian girl briskly.  
"Anything," said a love-struck Max. If he was hoping for a love-letter, it would be perfect! Instead, he heard: "Can you help me get my Neopets out of the Arena?" There was a comical sound as Max felt disappointed.

"What's your name? Where did you know about Fawn-Bella?" said Maxine. Gloom filled the girl's eyes as she recounted what happened recently.

"Fawn got shot with darts?" said a confused Maxine. Sabrina nodded.

"Yes, that evil Sloth got her…!" Maxine felt crestfallen.

"All those legends you heard about the Rebels are not always true," he told Sabrina, "We're not always successful. One of us was caught years ago."

"Who was it…?" said Sabrina curiously.

"She was known well to us back then… It was: Gardenia Sera. She was investigating something in Artesia- got caught by Sloth and that was the last we ever heard of her… I think that Sloth had brainwashed her."  
"Then let's get back Gardenia and the rest of the Rebels from Artesia." said Sabrina, her voice seemed to have a tinge of unspoken pain in it.  
"Will you join the Rebels?" asked Maxine, there was a pause as Sabrina nodded silently, she knew that she had to get stronger in order to survive Artesia.  
"I'll do anything to get my dear friends back from that place, so… Yes."


	5. Great Arena Escape

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes: **_Wow, the fifth chapter! I can hardly believe it! This is the start of another day for the Arena Neopets, but hang on- Parlrina's missing from his cage! Dictator Sloth is NOT impressed with Gardenia...What drastic actions will the Arena Master, Gardenia,take to find him?_

_As a side note, I decided to make a new currency for the city of Artesia: Arte-Sols. They are equivulent to about1 NP per 20 AS, so the Artesians are quite rich compared to the Neopians of olden days! No wonder they like to bet in the Arena! _

The cloaked Artemischaracterwas(sort of) inspiredfrom a cool story I read called 'Pokemon Master' by Ace Sanchez... I sort of borrowed the 'cloak' logo from that story... Mind you, Artemis's pretty mysterious! Gardenia talks about Sabrina in this chapter, so don't miss it out!

Dawn arrived as the Arena Neopets awoke to prepare for another grueling day. They stretched in their cramped metal cages as they bared their ferocious teeth at their Master, Gardenia… The Master smirked, her skin-deep, once pretty face laughed at them, "There's nothing you can do about it," she told them… "NOTHING!" Gardenia's cape whirled around her like a wild-fire- being draped around her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were gleaming. The Neopets shivered of fear… They were doomed.

Sloth entered the room as Gardenia did the daily inspections, showing him each Neopet getting ready for battle. She smiled with wicked glee as she presented them. But when it came to the last Neopet, Sloth frowned. Something wasn't right… One of the cages was _empty!_ In an outrage, he turned on the Arena Master. _"YOU ARE INSOLENT!_ Where is the stupid Wocky?" The foul-mouth Sloth demanded. Mysteria cheered in her icy cage, pacing the full length of it.

"There are over a thousand Wockies here, sir!" sneered Gardenia, "How do I know which one you wanted?" Sloth put his ugly mug right up to her, his huge eyes glowed crimson. "The _RAINBOW_ coloured one, Gardenia… Don't let yourself fail me next time... Find him now- before the next battle starts!" The saffron haired girl nodded civilly, she knew Sloth's orders were final… She dared not oppose him for fear of demotion. "Right away Dr. Sloth." The door slid behind him as Gardenia glared at the captive Neopets. They cringed away.

Parlrina the Rainbow Wocky darted across the alleys- skidding as the sound of prolonged shouting reached his ears. He was almost there! The betting continued as the Artesian people squandered all their Arte-sols on their next battle. But just as he reached the exit, he found that the doors were locked.

Instead when he turned around, he saw a Spotted Skeith block the way. Despair filled Parlrina's heart. The fat lazy Neopet laughed at the tiny figure. "Going somewhere little 'un?" The dragonish scaled Skeith asked Parlrina, "There's _no escape_ from the Arena!" Picking up the poor Wocky by the scruff of his pink mane, the Skeith guard wanted to toss him- but decided not to. _Was he going to eat me after all? Oh no!_

"You're lucky I didn't _eat_ you," confessed the Skeith, "I'm full after all that jelly, here have some." Delicately Parly ate some of the wobbly stuff. It was the most delicious stuff he had ever eaten. "Thank you," he praised the Skeith. It winked at Parlrina; it did have a heart of gold after all!

But then, Parlrina remembered his once whole family and it made him sad…

"Hey, what's wrong?" said the Guard, seeing his new friend's face saddened.  
"It's… It's just my family… Some of them are missing." admitted Parlrina.  
"Oh, _that._ I get that a lot. Don't tell the Arena Master about me being pals with you, okay? It's a secret! I'm Conrad536." said the Guard of the Arena.  
"I'm Parlrina888." introduced the Rainbow Wocky quietly.

"You better get back into your cage little 'un; rumour's that Sloth is going nuts over your disappearance… And so is Gardenia." commented Conrad.

"But I don't want to," protested the little furry Rainbow Neopet.

"I'm 'fraid so," said Conrad. Parlrina heard something from behind, was it the Arena Master? He panicked and hid behind his unlikely companion. It wasn't.

Instead, Parly saw a cloaked intruder with polished eyes watching them…

"It is _you, the Rainbow Wocky._ No Neopet should flee _ever."_ said the stranger eerily, he held an energized palm as the glow intensified around his darkly flared eyes. Suddenly, the huge figure of Conrad was shifted to the side roughly- and the Skeith groaned as he fell unconscious. Parlrina was revealed to all the spectators as the person watched them…! There was a cry of horror as he turned to flee, but the rainbow Wocky was snatched up by the controlled person.

"Gardenia, here's your Wocky!" shouted the stranger as the Arena Master arrived, striding. Gardenia actually flashed a triumphant smile at the hissing ball of multicoloured fluff that squirmed… "Well done Artemis the Wielder, here's your reward as promised: Five thousand Arte-Sols paid in full." There was a clatter of silver coins as two bags filled right to the brim were given to Artemis.

Then the Arena Master gathered the poor Wocky and tossed Parlrina into the cage he previously escaped from, forcing him through the opening.  
"There is no escape from the Arena, Parlrina," She told him strictly and harshly. "Those that try to escape have to reply to Artemis the Wielder- or go back to Artesia's streets which they came from." Parlrina growled apprehensively.

"Ah, don't you miss your Owner?" Gardenia's voice dripped with sarcasm and honey, but Parlrina just sulked. "Sabrina's not here to help any of you guys after she was taken away- I know. Now- _LIVE _with it. She's not coming back."

"Yes, she will! She promised us she'll be back!" yelled Parlrina. "I don't believe you…"

The Arena Master had a look of incredulity. "Just go to sleep, will you?"


	6. Shadows

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes: **_You might be wondering what Fawn Bella meant when she said that Sabrina has 'lost the light'... __It's a long definition and I don't want to waste time- but this is the basics of it: Sabrina has lost the 'emotion' that makes her caring and trust other people. Therefore the 'light' in her eyes had turned into 'darkness'. _

_As for the other Rebels- how will they cope with Sabrina in their midst. I better introduce them properly... Oh, and by the way, Sabrina's about 17 in this fic!__

* * *

_

**Dana Edge-wing:** 15 years old with a quiet demanour, fire-red eyesand purple hair. A strategist mind.Owns an Eyrie called Isis who she dotes on.Doesn't get along with Kali, her arch enemy rival...

**Kali Star:** 17 and a half years old with braided green hair, a beautiful baby-blue eyed girlwho is a bit of a show-off and boaster! Thinks she is an absolute 'star' in everyone's eyes, owns a rare Diaconate who she shows off to Dana at every 'boyfriend' is unknown to all of the Rebels.

**Calais Felix: **He is as sly as his surname! A blonde 16 years old who likes to joke and jeer at everyone. Has a tense rivaly with Maxine- but not over Sabrina! Hates Sabrina to the point of obsession. Owns a Red Pheophin called Phoebe97.

**Maxine Paquid:** The leader of the Rebels with bluish cerulean hair and granite eyes. Owns a young excitable 'Wild' brown Gelert called Rexford who he adopted afterRex's pack abandoned him. Is deeply interested romantically in Sabrina- but she doesn't seem to get the point, although he tries!

* * *

"How do I look," said Kali brightly, examining herself in the mirror, "I look quite fabulous don't I…? I mean, look at my luxurious-"  
"Sparkling green hair, yeah I know- you've told us for the third time already!" groaned Dana, grooming her Eyrie's ragged fur. "Don't you _ever_ stop boasting?" 

"Boasting is an articulate sport of ancient times," corrected Kali playfully.

"You're so naïve, Dana!" Her emerald Diaconate laughed in agreement, a semi-cross between a Draik and Koi. "Yeah, you're funny…" said Aerie. The only response was a glance from Dana who was trying to concentrate on Isis's paws.

It was hard being underground, but the Rebels were trying to cope with the murkiness. Just then Calais 'rode' in on Phoebe95, the equestrian Neopet neighing as it slid. "Hey, I rode over the lake on Phoebe and guess what I saw?" The boy with blond hair laughed loudly- startling Isis who screeched with fear.

"Let me guess, that new girl right?" requested Dana, "She sure is secretive!"

"More than that, I saw her training with the Max dude- and boy is she accurate!" grinned Calais widely, "Sabrina's seems even more determined to train with Max- I wonder why…?" His eyes twinkled with opaque amusement.

"Ask her then, Calais- you are extremely shy!" exclaimed Kali, "I don't know much about the new girl, but she has become a bit more 'open' since she had arrived here a few weeks ago..." Phoebe neighed with glee at the thought.

"I can't ask her, she'll wallop me- remember last time?" said a shook-up Calais, "You know what? I changed my mind. _You_ ask her instead!" He ran out of the room screaming- as the two other girls looked each other in the eyes- of mirth.

"Boys will never change will they?" sighed Dana to Isis, her blue Eyrie.

"I totally agree," giggled Kali. Rexford leapt from the entrance and started licking everybody as Sabrina opened the door to the underground building.

"Hey, hey!" panted Rexford excitedly to Isis and Phoebe, "Did you know that today we trained on a martial arts course? It was fun! We chased everything!"

"Hi, Kali and Dana how were things back here? Found any abandoned wild/Arena Neopets." said Sabrina, dressed in a red and gold coat with a colourful headband. "Where's Calais?" Confusion filled her face.

"Calais ran away." replied Dana. "He didn't want to talk to you about…"

"About what?" scowled Sabrina darkly, she already knew what Calais wanted to talk about- just like last time… A shadow seemed to flit across her eyes.

"Never mind…" interrupted Dana, immediately the gloom in her partner's eyes fled like it had never occurred. "I was about to say that the Psychic Pack has passed our property at Noon and the wild Aisha leader, Vienna, is raring for a tense fight- between us and them tomorrow at dusk."

"Really," Sabrina said in a low tone… Maxine entered the room.

"That's right, Sabbie- and we better be prepared." said a firm Maxine. But aside from the talking- he privately thought to himself _I hardly know anything about her; Sabrina is to me like an enigma, hiding her true self from others… Shielding her secrets how I want to know her more…! A shadow of herself, always fleeting from the trust of others…_ But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind…


	7. Fawn Bella's Ordeal

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:** _Oh no! After helping Sabrina escape, Fawn Bella is captured and taken to Sloth's palace for a trial! Will she survive this ordeal? The more reviews I get for this multi-partstory, the more I update:-D Which is a good thing, right? So press 'review'!  
_

* * *

_When darkness seems to over reign,_

_The old Neopia will be restored again._

_Changes will come, it won't be surprising._

_The empire is now supreme, but it won't ever last-!_

_But there -foretold- will be a sudden uprising._

_Empire will crumble and perish like the plaster-cast._

_But the old Neopia's hope will never pass away, _

_An unfaltering hope, which to this very day-_

_Those things will be different and Neopia will stay._

_The Grey faeries teach it, but will we always obey?_

Excerpt from _The Insight of Thewlis the Third, _written soonafter Sloth's invasion of Neopia Central.

Fawn Bella fell at Sloth's feet as the Neo-human Grarrl solider shoved her towards the mean green dictator. Thirteen differently adorned thrones faced the Grey faerie. The thirteen villains of beyond Artesia (one for each 'territory') faced her. Sharp, pinpricked eyes of various colours glared at her- golden, jade and crimson. Sloth's eyes were the most frightening of all- bulbous and blood- red. There was appalling laughter as the rulers stared at the fallen Grey Faerie.

Each of them was an immoral ruler from Terror Cliff, Darigell, Rue Island, Fear-Land, Kedora, Aquaria, Mist Island, Sabula, Cabal Tomb and the Haunted Forest. The thirteenth villain was unknown to all of Artesia… And each of them decided what happened to the people who were not worthy of them…

"So, Fawn Bella- will you heed my words?" yelled Sloth, "You are famous for the escape of one of the Rebels- and you will obey me as a consequence!"

"Why should I?" protested Fawn Bella courageously, "You and your motley 'friends' have been in rule for too long! And you have forced many innocent owners into persecution… _You_ enforced tearing the wings off my faerie cousins and sisters- and in the process taking most of our memories and powers!"

"ENOUGH! I will hear no more!" thundered François, but Fawn continued on…

"I remember it as though it was yesterday… You tried to conquer over Neopia by a _mutation ray_- but the Space Faerie arrived too late… The blue Faerie was hit by your ray. She failed to stop you and fell to Neopia's surface, screaming and flaring like a vivid neon shooting star… She was never found again. It was then that we knew that Neopia was done for… But-" Fawn Bella took a breath,

"Old Neopia will rise again from the depths of despair- the Rebels will see to it."  
"It's improbable and outrageous!" yelled the rulers as the Neo-humans snarled with surprise. "Do something- before she creates any more controversy!" Then roughened claws grabbed the Faerie and she was tossed into unconsciousness… Sloth grinned as the Bori-boy dragged Fawn away, "No matter what happens, I'll be prepared for the Rebels! Let the fugitives come for me. Artesia will _never_ fail with me in power! _Mu ha ha ha!" _

_The laughter resounded as the semi-mutated Neo-human creatures laughed with the Rulers of beyond Artesia... All agreeing on one thing- Neopia will NEVER rise, as far as they were concerned!_


	8. Valentines Special: The Rose

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes: **_Some of the incidents in this chapter are based on true and real events that had happened to yours truly! I did get a rose on Valentines Day from who-knows. And I had an especially horrible day at school today, so now you know where I got some of my ideas from! Happy belated Valentines Day!_

* * *

Maxine woke up the next day in bed, sweating profusely- today was the day that he wanted to confess his feelings to Sabrina, but he didn't know how to tell her… The nervous leader also knew it was the day that Vienna, the wild Aisha leader, wanted to have a show down with his group. _Honestly, if today wasn't so complicated I would have told her my feelings- but I can't even think straight!_ He swore to himself, next time he would just skip the battles!

If today wasn't Valentines Day, he would have gotten on with the fight but nooo, it had to be the _day!_ The peaceful Dana gave him a severe look, "Max? I've been talking to Calais today; he said that he wants to lead the fight against Vienna." A perfectly distracted Max was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Carry on," the Rebel leader mumbled absent-mindedly as he put on his hooded garments. Dana prattled on; her ruddy irises seemed to glimmer excitedly as she envisioned the glorious battles the Rebels would fight against the Wild Aishas. "And then we will pounce on them with the agile Eyrie that we own, the last Aisha falls with a tired groan as we are victorious! Brilliant isn't it, Maxine?"

The sapphire-haired boy just nodded numbly.

If Dana cared to even look at him, she would see that Maxine wasn't really listening to a word she said! The grey eyes had a dreamy outlook to them as the teenage boy sighed and stretched his legs. Suddenly, there was a painful screech as his foot trod on Aerie's tail! "OUCH!" roared the Diaconate powerfully as the finned tail lashed around like a whip in a split-second reaction. Immediately, Max had sported a thin reddish line on his ankle as blood trickled from the cut. "Careful." warned Aerie, "You shouldn't have stepped on my tail!" _Next time I should remember to look out for Aerie!_

Calais laughed rudely at Maxine's scarred ankle, "Well, well! Looks like 'Maxine the Great' isn't so _great_ after all!" the blond boy mocked the leader.

"Shut up," growled Max, already his Valentines Day was turning out really badly! _Could anything worse happen to me today? _He wondered wistfully. Max hoped not, he had too much to do anyway! The teenager threw his ash-grey hood across his face, partially covering it as he went outside... Into the pouring rain that drenched his coat...! _Yes, it could!_ Our hero groaned inwardly.

Rex the Gelert was splashing around in the puddles of the Outland plains, barking joyfully and chasing his own ragged bushy tail. "Max -aye- me friend look!" Rexford yelped, "Isn't it a splendid day!" Seeing Max's downcast face, the trusty 'wild' Gelert asked, what was the matter with his owner? It wasn't like Max to be this depressed, at least according to Rex.

"I just don't know, Rexford… I mean today is Valentines Day, but I don't know what _she_ would think of me if I turned up with nothing." explained Max.  
"You like Sabrina, don't you?" inquired Rex, wagging his tail, "Maybe you should send her a Rose and let her find it- but don't let her know it's from you!" Max brightened up, "Rex, you just saved my day!" Rex chuckled as if he knew something his Owner didn't know. "Don't thank me, thank Aerie over there!"

_Later that day, Maxine left a 'Snake' Rose on the ground after it stopped raining. Sabrina decided to get out and about after a while and she paused as she saw the rose on the ground. _

_Who would be so nice as to send her a rose when she didn't have any all day? The kind gesture warmed her as happiness filled the void. Cheery, she made her way to the plains. While on the other side of the Outlands, Max saw her pleased and smiled… He was determined._


	9. Dark Memoirs of Destruction

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is about memories and a (sort of) recount of how the Rebels came to be- it also reveals something about Artemis the Wielder from previous chapters! And it talks about Dana's brother, I bet you didn't know she had one!

The only question is: Whose memory is it from? WARNING:Drowning occurs in this chapter, read thischapter if you want to cry. This series _might_ turn into a dark Neopets fanfiction. Lol, I can't believe I just said that...

* * *

Memories. They can be precious or upsetting, created- but not purchased. They can mean the world to someone- or instead be their darkest secrets. 

Memoirs are what made us iridescent, but they can also reveal the dark shadows of the subconscious mind. Such as these events can inspire, they can also bring pain…

_The dark shadows were roaming across Neopia, foreshadowing and menacing. They glistened in the sharply focused moonlight, gleaming metallic shards against the unnaturally quiet forest. _

_The robots whirled and stopped as the leader of them commanded all to halt. Now was the time to attack- leaving no trace behind!_

_There was a shrill beep as they all leapt as one upon Neopia's high stony walls, clambering upwards with their hooked, three-pronged 'hands'. Sloth watched from a distant window, grinning._

_Meanwhile a young human was also gazing, fear-ridden. His name was Artemis Wheeler, and he knew this was the end of everything that Neopia had gained! He had to warn everyone! This moment was vital to all Neopets!_

_Sloth's plan was working perfectly, in the dead of night when most were asleep; the robot army will strike upon the Neopians! _

_Swift and brutally, the robots worked at ripping down the barriers of the various Neo-home walls- __tearing down the only things separating them from the innocent Neopets inside. _

_Artemis rode urgently intothenight on his friend's Diaconate, calling out her name desperately._

_There was screaming and howling as each Neopet woke up to a hideous sight to behold. It was too late; Neopia was taken as François's army advanced…_

"_It's not safe here, not any longer!" yelled Artemis to the other desperate Neopets. "Flee to outside of Neopia, for Sloth has come to take most of you!" _

_Some of the Neopets obeyed him, but others just stood there, gobsmacked... They were snatched by the robotic army of Sloth, who took them as prisoners for the future Arena._

_TheunfortunateNeopetscried out as the Owners tried to free them from the robots. __Suddenly a familiar face appeared and Artemis recognized it. It was his friend._

"_Art!" yelled the blonde haired neighbour of Artemis, "It's impossible, how did it happen! Did you see 'him'?"  
"Believe me, it can! I saw him with my own eyes." promised Artemis, _

_"Here, ride her and escape the wrath of Sloth; you other Neopians follow her. I will NEVER be taken! But I must help others to safety, so I'll stay here in Neopia." _

_The magnetic-haired boy gave the Diaconate's reins to the blond girl as the other people followed her to the riverbank. The finely finned aquatic/hybrid Neopet seeped into the water- gliding gracefully. But the robots were coming... _

_"There's no time- HURRY!" screamed Artemis against the wind of darkness._

_With a roar, the Diaconate-powered raft pulled some of the Neopians along the rough river as they hung on with the conviction of being saved… _

_The space-robots swam at them, but their density was too heavy and they sunk rapidly into the water. They fizzled and sparked in the damp as the rocking motion of the raft brought the Neopians further and further away from their fearsome enemies. _

_In rapid propulsion, the Diaconate powered up as one of the boys urged it to go faster, but the Neopet had enough. Suddenly, there was a sharp scream as a browned haired lass fell into the water, losing her balance. "She can't swim!" yelled Maxine, who was unsure. "She's drowning! Someone save her!" _

_A violet haired boy swiftly dove into the water, but soon, the two were overcome by the rising tide, sinking out of sight. "NO!" sobbed Dana as she watched-"Brother- Dalais!" _

_Her cries were like sirens in the night as the Neopians wept for them…"DALAIS!" Max comforted her, but the grieved girl couldn't respond. Her eyes welled up with unspoken but clear tears- her brother was gone forever._

_Night left the sky to be replaced by dawn; soon the land came in sight as they trod the green grass of the new territory. Seemed like some of the Neopets had migrated there, and it seemed safe for now. _

_The Neopians might even start a society there, away from Sloth- but what will they be called for now? "The Rebel Resistance," suggested Calais. They could stay here until the threat subsides._

_But the Neopians knew that one day, they would have to return to Neopia and oppose Sloth- _

_And when they arrive back there with a passionate vengeance, they will be known as the infamous Rebels- Neopian owners of the Outlands._


	10. The Old 'Fire storm' Ruins

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

The cold night was foggy as a familiar chill descended over the Artesian streets. There was subtle but quick movement as lone figures prowled in the unending darkness of the former Old Neopian ruins.

Over the dense cobblestone streets, their 'human-paws' pattered rapidly and insistently- almost like loud raindrops.

There was a semi-human yowl as the Neo-human Moehog (called Jacobin) raised his hackles in immediate defense. "Elena," called Jacobin, the human voice sounding savagely distorted by his snorting.

"Is it you?" Not expecting a reply, he shrugged. _Times were really tough now in Artesia,_ he knew.

Ever since Francois caused the fall of Neopia, Jacobin was forever changed- literally. The mutant Guards had caught him trying to usher Neopoints into the Artesian capital.

He was brought before the Dictator, along with his Neopet, aMoehog called 'Martine'. He shuddered at the final verdict etched upon his mind: _Guilty of illegal trading._

As a final 'punishment' in the chambers (actually, it was more like torture) Jacobin and his Moehog were tied with iron chains to a wooden table...

And before he could even scream with extreme terror, the Ray fired a pulsing rainbow laser at both of them.

Jacob's senses tingling, the chains were released upon finishing and he turned to look at his Neopet- but she was no longer there!

There was only scorched wood where his friend was. "Martine?" he whispered softly, there was an eerie silence. "It is done, Jacobs!" smirked Gardenia watching the entire affair,

"You are punished!" Holding up a mirror, Jacob fearfully looked into the mirror. _His face was not his own!_

Instead, his face looked slightly like Martine's face (ivory coloured tusks and Moehog ears intact, but the rest was unchanged). His hands were as hard and as black as his Moehog hooves and a light red fur covered his entire body. _I am Martine!_

Jacobin wanted to shriek for eternity, but no human sound came out of his altered mouth. There was only a loud, piercing squeal that echoed throughout the chamber, mingled with the Arena Master's cruel laughter…

Jacobs shivered at the memory; understandably he was an outcast of Artesia. He was neither Neopet nor human, but somewhere in between.

Back in the present, Jacobin faced the glowing-eyed human with the grungy black cloak.

It's Artemis the Wielder! But what was he doing here? Did Sloth told him to do a special duty within the Old Neopian Ruins?

"It's you," snarled Jacobin the mutated Neo-human, "What do you want with me? Your only duty is to check the Arena for stray Neopets, you know that?" He challenged Artemis, the legendary Wielder of Forces.

"Jacobs," spoke Artemis smoothly, the Wielder's human voice sounded sort of rigid and had a strange tone to it. _"Contraire,_ my friend, I am not here to inspect you for that matter..."

"_Instead,_ I am here to _scourge_ the Ruins." His eyes blazed a fiery scarlet and the Neo-human stepped back sensibly- one mustn't interfere.

"Likely story," huffed Jacobs, "See those homes? See those desolate buildings? They don't look _cursed_ to me." His hand-hooves cracked with applied pressure.

"They soon will be," grinned Artemis slowly, "Sloth had sent me to make sure the Ruins are never resurrected from their original devastation."

"And if the Rebels ever come back here, they will have to face me…These grounds are actually afflicted. Whoever comes here will be struck with a tremendous disaster!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," confessed Jacobin, hiding a snicker.

Artemis's normally amber eyes were a radiating lavender, further highlighting his malicious smile. "Very well, you've been warned, Jacobin… I promise you, this curse… It is _deadly._"

The Wielder of Forces slinked back into the deepening misty shadows of the Ruins…

"I don't believe in some outlandish silly curse, Artemis!" bellowed Jacobin,

"Curses are for impractical Artesians!" _Curse indeed, what rubbish Artemis comes up with!_ Jacobs was about to leave the Ruins, when suddenly...

There was a familiar sound and –without any warning- a flash of condensed lighting struck the Ruins- causing a fiercely burningring of fire surrounding the Neo-human…

There was no way out- and poor Jacobin clearly _was_ trapped in the middle!

"Help, Artemis!" called Jacobin, "I believe you now! Get me out of here!" Familiar laughter came and floated around him, taunting him terribly.

"Why should I help you? You didn't believe me in the first place!"  
"Help, _help me! HELP ME!"_ shrieked the Neo-human as the golden-red flames rose up to claim him…

Suddenly and as soon as it started, the cursed flames stopped blazing around Jacobin… _"Now_ do you believe me, Jacobs?_ Never, ever _snicker when I warn you about the Old Neopian Ruins!" shouted Artemis as he stopped the fire, "Now, leave the Ruins alone!

"It's meant for the Rebels." Jacobs was too startled to reply. Instead, he paid respect to Artemis and stumbled away in shock…


	11. Before the Beginning

Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign

**Author's Notes: **I'm baaacck! This is just a recap of what happened before Sabrina had joined the Rebels and why she is the way she is now. :-D Neopets should do a storyline or a game set in an acolpyscal Neopia (how do you spellit?). Speaking of which,should this storybe setin the Alternate Universe (AU)genre? Who knows...

It was my birthday thirteen days ago! YAY! As a celebratory chapter, I made this chapter an extra page (3 pages) long! How's that for size! Enjoy this new chapter, I did too!

Three and a quarter years ago…

_A teenage Asian girl walked through the Palace's double doors; her eyes were downcast as her family of Neopets followed her down the dark foreshadowing corridors of the Palace. Acute and tainted eyes tracked their swift movements, calling names at them, figures of distant people chanting in the background. _

_The human and ever ethereal eyes of the audience were blinded by hatred and mercilessness. The afternoon was long and the atmosphere was stifling in the Palace as the 'great and mighty of Artesia' were seated. For now, Sloth awaited at the other end of the extravagant Palace, ready to hand down harsh sentences._

_The Neo-humans snarled at their tear soaked faces, the other Artesian humans (most of them controlled) just looked on in disgust at the Rebel- obliviously another radical Neopian-wannabe. Arte-Sols jingled in their deep pockets._

_Various insults were yelled at Sabrina as crystal tears ran down her cheeks- didn't anyone want Neopian owners? _

_Must she and her Neopets always face prejudice and stony glances? What will that Dictator Sloth do to her family? She looked down at her Neopets; they were shaken to the core at their fate- imagining their worst fears being invoked. _

_A closer inspection showed that the entire family was being watched closely by the insulters- who were none other than their accusers, the witnesses who used them as testimonies. _'You opposed the mighty Sloth! Neopian-idealist! Rebellious owner of these unclean **things**! Not of Artesia!' _The cries went on, rejecting the Owner and her Neopets from the ever cruel society. _

_The crimson Lenny fluttered near her, but the girl was too sad to notice. The yellow Lupe whimpered softly as his multicoloured Wocky brother, Parlrina comforted Mysteria in their bleak situation. "Will they take us away?" asked her young Kougra called Paws, frantically. _

"Oh, please, don't let the Neo-humans take us from you! The Arena… The **Death**-Arena… NO! I don't want to be a slave to Arena Master Gardenia!" The green Kougra clutched at his Owner's hand with pure terror, his paws were trembling.

_Sabrina's other Neopets did the same, pleading with intention. Sabrina really wanted to help her family, but she could do nothing- for the foul rulers, along with Sloth, were watching them intently. _

"_Paws, Mystie, Kass and Parly- one day I'll come back for you guys and set all of you free from the Death Arena. This is my promise. Remember it with all your hearts." She smiled sadly as her Neopets wailed…"So, Sabrina…" Sloth boomed at the Owner. "I've heard that you said some things about me- eh-eh." _

_Sabrina glared at the Dictator, how dare he laugh at her! "What proof do you actually have of this then…?" she yelled at him. Sloth laughed menacingly. _

"_Why don't you ask them?" He gestured towards the booing crowd. _

_The owner just avoided their mocking gazes. It only made them jeer louder._

"She doesn't deserve to live, Sloth! Why don't you do _it_ to her?"_ One spectator yelled.  
_"Other decent Artesians will respect you for this deed!" _screamed an Ixi-transformed Human, his short dark-shadowed horns crowning over his furred head, a black hoof-hand glinted in the afternoon glare- the crowd was restless. _

"This no-good human has disgraced the name of Artesia- by proclaiming!"_ The Ixi-human's wicked fangs gleamed in his mutated maw. One of the thirteen leaders (Sloth) hissed as Sabrina pleaded before the leader, asking the thing to spare her life. "Please, I didn't do anything wrong!" Tears dropped from her eyes as her glasses fogged up. "Don't transform me into some hideous being!"  
"SILENCE!" roared the masked leader, immediately, the room fell silent._

"_I don't think you're worthy enough to be controlled by an Artesian (Sabrina shuddered) or transformed… Instead- the worst punishment I can give you is- Your life being bound to the capture OR your Neopets' life." The Asian girl- being reduced to pure resolute chose the first option. The leader grinned horribly as she just realized what had happened. Sloth had tricked her._

"_In submitting to me in choosing capture- you ignorant Owner- you will lose the thing that makes you whole-" Sabrina knew what was coming, she could feel it. Sloth wasn't one to play games with- he was pure cat and she was the mouse.  
"What?" she said, she already feared the answer…_

"_Love- affection, emotion- whatever you call it…" Sabrina's reaction was utter outrage, "You can't do this to me..." she said angrily to the dictator. "Nothing else can make you so vile- so repulsive."  
"Do you want your dear Neopets to be tossed out to the Artesian streets?"  
"No, of course not- I just wouldn't allow it. I'm their Mum." retorted the teen.  
_

"_Then you must submit to me and be captured. Wouldn't that be a pity?" Sloth said sarcastically. The crowd, to the Owner's horror, just shook their heads._

"_Take her away," Sloth shouted to the Guards and just then he whispered lithe conspiracy to them, "And ask Gardenia to take her Neopets to the Arena!"_

_The Guard (called Kana) obeyed his master, as the shocked family scattered… _

In the dismal present, a lone yellow Lupe looked out to the darkened Stadium in her iron-clasped cage. Mysteria could see twinkling stars in a calm twilight sky. Pearly tears ran down her fur like rain. _I miss you, Sabrina… Please, rescue us! _There was a brief, haunting howl of restless longing. Soundsof distant pain- and then a fading silence...


	12. War of Terra Showdown

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes: **This series is really hotting up as the Rebels prepare for the Showdown in the Outlands! But, just what is Calais planning with that malicious glint in his eyes? And why is Rexford's father crucial to the battle? The battle of the Outlands is about to start...

* * *

"Yeah, Dana? You can't be serious!" laughed Kali as she watched her rival with her baby-blue eyes, "I see that you have been shaping up since Valentines Day- but this is plainly ridiculous! I mean, look at these _clothes_- and your Eyrie is balky!"

"_You_ might think its silly, but it's more personal for me…" retorted Dana.

"And don't insult Isis, she's just in a bad mood today, isn't that right?" Isis nodded; her hooked talons scrabbled on the baked dirt floor as the sapphire Griffin Neopet reared up, revealing brown leathery short reins attached to a metal bit in the beak.

Kali raised an eyebrow. A Neopet adapted for riding, _what_ is going on? Was something going on, that not even she knew about it? Clearly something is wrong.

"You're going riding, right Dana?" guessed Kali, "On your feathered steed?"

"I'm just checking on the Psychic Pack tribe on the other side of the mountain."

The light-green haired girl rolled her eyes in mock disappointment, "Of course you are! How could I have not known about that? It must have slipped off my mind because every day, you keep doing the same schedule!"

"Why, what's wrong with that?" said Dana practically, it's not something I do for fun, the entire Rebel Resistance relies on me to scout out for them!" Kali pouted.

"You might as well watch trees grow, that's more exciting than whatever you do!" stormed Kali, she wasn't in a boastful mood today- might as well save it.

"Well, I must go; Maxine's relying on me to check out the boundaries." Being astride Isis, Dana commanded her dear Eyrie to flap her wings as she held the reins.

"Right away!" mumbled Isis through the bit. _WHOOSH!_ A minute later, a trail of dust was left behind as Kali coughed profusely, "Maybe I should stick to Aerie's grooming, that's more useful." She muttered as she turned to her silver Diaconate.

"Yes, I agree!" boomed Aerie's deep voice. It didn't _exactly_ match Kali's high fluty voice, but it didn't matter to them as her voice matched both of their thinking.

Suddenly, there was a sharp scream heard across the plains as Kali and Aerie both looked up in absolute fear. The ground trembled. Thankfully, Dana came back on Isis - but this time, Isis's wing was crooked and the Eyrie was trampling the ground. The sturdy wing was broken and feathers trailed from the tip…

"They- they attacked poor Isis! The Aisha leader, Vienna said something about not tolerating us being in her territory any longer!" stuttered Dana, trying to recover.

Maxine's eyes were wide when he heard the news. Then he ruffled his dark blue hair with worry. "It's not possible; we've been trying to keep the peace for years-" Calais grinned as he saw it, "Don't worry, Max! I'll lead the Rebels to victory!"

There was an unusual glint in his eyes- was it friendliness or was it something else?

Quickly, Max put on silver armor which would protect the Rebels from any harm. The others prepared and their weapons were more compact and easier to carry. It was time for the Outlands showdown, but this time there was no turning back!

"Stay close to the rear!" screamed Dana as they all braced for the impact.

Unfortunately Calais gave the command to charge directly on, which the others had no choice but to obey! The wild Aishas of many different hues, poured through the mountain trail, their paws were viciously spiked with claws and their ears prickled.

The psychic-catlike Neopets were blending as one in the immense crowds, the Aishas powered up their defences, shields shimmering with a bright neon glow. Their rarely seen eyes suddenly flew open; each eye had a distant knowing look…

"Oh, should we-" breathed Sabrina, she was about to say something to Calais but it was too late-  
_"Shield barrier!"_ the Aishas all cried. Suddenly, they were releasing so much energy that the area where the Rebels stood was flooded with a crackling light.

"Great- just great!" muttered Kali after the attack shortly ended, her normal hair looked frizzled like a clown's wig. "Look at my hair! And my weapon- just shattered like that!"

She heldthe weaponup, but then Maxine realised something- the leftover metal seemed to have warped slightly. Calais didn't seem to have noticed the damage, but Rexford did! Dana seemed to have a dazed expression on her face.

"AYE! Calais, look here- if we fight these wild Aishas any longer, then their combined powers (all into one) will defeat us! That sword had distorted badly!"

"That bodes no good then, I was about to tell Calais we should turn back!" yelled Sabrina, "What sort of person would tell us to charge _before_ Vienna attacked!"

"We need reinforcements, which are strong!" said Dana thinking very quickly, "That's the only weakness in our plan!" she concluded.

"What plan! We don't have a plan!" snapped Calais as the rest of the feral Aishas glared at them, observing what _they_ were doing. "You know what I think? We should get Vienna over here and then defeat her with a natural-" Then Rex interrupted him!

"A natural enemy? Aye! You've given me an idea!" wagged Rex happily, "I _know_ what Vienna's afraid of!" The tame Gelert at once began howling for a few minutes Vienna was confused, what was the Gelert saying?

Immediately, there was an answer and the rest of the Paw tribe trooped along around the Rebels. All of the Gelerts were led by Terra, the huge sapphire-coloured leader with a raw irate gaze in his eyes.

"YOU! TERRA! Go away!" hissed the crimson Vienna as she faced her natural enemy; her four ears were like arrows pointing at him. "Get Terra!" she screamed. But the entire 'Psychic Pack' just looked at the huge, fierce, long-eared Neopets surrounding them and cringed away.

No way that they could run, they were glued to the spot in total fear. At once there was yelling, screaming and a full-scale ruckus occurred. As the fearsome Gelerts snapped and clawed at the Aishas, the Psychic Pack ran for the hills leaving the plains behind.

Then the most amazing thing happened, the blue Terra turned to Rex who had called the Paw Tribe. He insisted to talk to Rex in private…

"My son, Rex… You are runt of Paw Tribe, your brothers' here." revealed Terra.

"I'm your son?" yelped Rexford in astonishment, "That's not true!"  
"Terra left you with Owner so you can find better life!" growled the blue leader as Rex's brothers joined him. "Now, you are hero of Tribe! You in Terra's favour."

"Come," commanded Terra with a grin, "Choose: Your tribe or your owner?"  
"My owner; I will always be safe with him! Agree?" panted Rex. Terra nodded.

"Okay, it's up to son. Saris and Yuma, say bye to your brother!" A spotted Gelert (Yuma) with shaggy, custardy fur and a strong complexion waved to Rexford and the elder Shadow Gelert (Saris) with a fresh scar on his eye and battle marks just growled at his younger, more inexperienced brother ("Runt, he aught to be…").

Then after a few words of consolation, Saris and Yuma loped off as Rex and Terra exchanged renewed glances of admiration.

"Keep well, noble son of Terra!" said the old leader simply as he joined the other Gelerts in his tribe, "Protect owner and new family!" Terra called as Rexford joined the Rebels again.

"Father!" whined Rexford… "Won't I ever see you again?" There was no answer; there was only the eerie wind that called, spreading like mist across the battle-grounds…


	13. Rekindled Secrets

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

"You planned this up, didn't you?" said Max angrily to Calais, "I should never have trusted you with military duty, Calais. You nearly got all of the Rebels killed by charging at the Wild Aishas! I also dismiss any excuses you might have for me. From now on, you're not in charge anymore when it comes to fighting!" Calais was sullen, his usual joking eyes were sunken, but there was a slight twist of his lips.

"It's that girl's fault. Don't you deny it, dear Maxine? Ever since she came here, you've been obsessed with spending more time with that Owner- wooing her with your precious romantic notions!" Calais laughed lithely as Max looked furious.

"Get out of my sight! How dare you bring _her_ into discussion, when she is not related to this topic! I'm not obsessed with her!" denied the righteous Max. "You _are_." The two very different teenage boys stared at each other warily.

"Love is blind-" quoted Calais. "One day, you will call out and admit that I'm right- in front of me. Just you _wait…_" The terrifying blond boy harshly punctuated the words _I'm right_. "She doesn't care for you at all. _Not_ for your looks, not _even_ for your personality." Those warped words sunk in…

"You are a liar, a dastardly liar." Maxine spoke as the curved moon rose. "I'll prove you wrong, in due time. You will never hurt my feelings when we get to Artesia,"

Weeks passed, then months. The seasons came and went. Then one autumn day…  
"Hey, Max…" A familiar voice spoke softly, but the tone was warmer than usual. "Sabrina, is that you?" Maxine leant beside a tree, his muscular body showing through the seams of his shirt.

Time had changed both of them. The shadowy owner also posed beside him, watching the scene silently. Her formerly faded hair was now voluptuous and her distant eyes were shining like twin amber stars.

"This hill is where we first met, didn't we? Besides, I didn't know who ever sent me that Snake-rose… For Valentines day, I remember." Clearly, she was smiling, for the first time in years, although Max didn't know that.

"Sabrina, why were you so cold to us months ago?" whispered Max, words spanning back from Calais's mouth… "I knew you weren't so nice to him but-" Unknown to both of them, Calais was tuning into their conversation, and he didn't like what she said next…

"Shush. Don't say that name; I don't trust him at all. Let's all forget about him."

"Truer than I could have said, I'm so _glad_ I deposited him from his rank. Sabrina- I have a confession, it was me who sent you the flower!" Maxine revealed. "I don't know how you'll react to this, but please do tell me what you think of this!" The adolescent leant down and kissed her on the cheeks. As he wrapped his hands around her, he noticed that she didn't react to the gesture- unusual, Max thought.

The only reply from her was one of shock and wonder, but then confusion.

"You shouldn't have, oh Max- I really don't know how to feel about this..."

"What?" said a started Max, "You don't like me?" he squeezed Sabrina's hand…  
"Yes I do- but," She shook her head, "I really don't know what to do... I'm sorry."

"If you tell me what's wrong, I can help you." persisted Max. "Please, Sabrina…"

"All right," the teenage Asian girl replied with a sigh. "If you wish to know the truth, I will reveal all." Without warning, she took off her red coat and showed Maxine her left arm. There was a maroon tattoo emblazoned on her arm which had a white circle with dark red arches around it and swirls. "Three years ago, I and my Neopets were captured by Sloth. He struck a deal with me. If I wanted my Neopets to be 'free', I had to give him my most precious part: my emotions."

"I foolishly agreed with him." Maxine had a look of horror on his face. "As a result, I was 'given' this tattoo in the dungeons that prevents me from feeling anything, even emotional pain. I don't know how to get it off; though I tried everything I knew to get rid of it. Nothing happened. I might be stuck with it for the rest of my life." She looked like an 'angel' to Max at that moment. Her sad tale pained him to no end and he wished he could abolish the red tattoo that bound her.

"Sabrina, if it means anything to you, I'll kiss you again, for your sake." Meanwhile Calais was thinking thoughtfully as he listened. _Maybe I can use her for my own gains… We'll see. _Max took off his shirt, the girl stared at him. "Maxine?"

"Yes?" Max said, shifting his body forwards so he nearly touched her chest as they lay on the grass, "I've-never-kissed-a-boy-before…!" was the monotone reply.

"Aw, don't be shy! I'm your friend." Calais chuckled as he watched them; Maxine posed over his female counterpart. Then the two kissed eagerly, it was a very long kiss. So long in fact, that they lost all sense of time! Max savored the touch of her warm skin as Sabrina just didn't react (again), but he didn't stop there…

The young adolescence looked at the other's pretty face. He stroked one side of Sabrina's face. The caress of shiny raven-black hair and the sedulous feel of her slender hands gripping him firmly made Max continue. Linked in interlocked arms, they just closed their eyes and continued to kiss until they heard a rustling noise.

But Maxine just ignored the rising feeling, and then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Rolling over on his side, Max fainted from lack of air… "Oh!" shouted Sabrina as Max just toppled over in the grass.

"Leaping Jetsam…" muttered Max in a daze, "Your kiss is so _heavenly."_ Sabrina smiled. "Want to do it again?" Her voice had a slight playful tone… "Sure."

Calais frowned as the two started kissing again! "Just you wait, Max… Love is blind," The blond boy added angrily. "You'll see." Then silence.


	14. Forbidden Legacy

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:** The War has begun, what's lost is found. Now the Outland Rebels arereturning to Artesia, but there are harsh times ahead for all of them and dark, deadly challenges! But justwho is the mysterious _Blue Wielder_ who is stirring up the Artesians?And what does this mean for theforebodingfuture?

Read on, read boldly, for the shadowy path ahead is rough now... This is the beginning of the end for them... And please review if you want this series to continue!

_Flight wings against the deadliest deceiver,  
The blue water space awakens upon the Wielder.  
It is time for rights- it is now for the burning light,  
The never ending dusk hearkens the turn of sight.  
Neopets, humans and faeries are not always marked,  
But the dawn is breaking; the War is due to embark.

* * *

_

"Master Sloth, there are reports of several rebellions in our local area. Someone- or something is rousing them up since the last two months. None of our guards can catch it as the blue cloaked figure always disappears when trouble threatens."

"We don't even know whether it is a Neopet or human! It may be neither, as it has never been caught!" stated the Arena Master as she entered, her crimson cape was literally flaming.

"Its aliases are _Blue Wielder_ and _Wielder of Unknown._ But that's impossible as there are currently only two Wielders in Artesia!"

"The other bad news is that more Neo-humans are joining ranks against your regal power and becoming restless Artesian Rebels!" protested Artemis. Gardenia bowed respectfully to the evil leader.

"Is this all true?" asked Francois as he lay on a sofa, idly fingering a glass cup.

"Yes, sire. All the Neopets are gaining hope, which is a dangerous thing in the Arena." commented Gardenia. Sloth grimaced as he watched the scenario unfold outside.

"This may start a revolution, whatnot with the rumours of Outland rebels' returning." advised Artemis, his dark cloak fluttered as the ugly ruler slammed his cup against the table so hard it shattered with a _SMASH_ and glass flew everywhere.

"Not allowed!" yelled Sloth, "WHY ME? Those Rebels aren't supposed to barge into Artesia with their lousy Neopets. And that other Owner that escaped- she's with them isn't she…"

He turned on his monitor that showed the outside of the gates, but it didn't show anything happening. "Do whatever you can to stop them, my loyal minions!"

"Your wish is my command, Sire Sloth." Artemis as he went away smirked. His eyes blazed with hatred, "We await further orders from you," Gardenia's eyes also glowed with enclosed power.

"I will not let you down. The Arena will stand while I'm gone." She kicked the tethered Xwetwok at her feet harshly and it whimpered with fear.

* * *

Jacobin, his nostrils flaring, looked towards the Artesian Rebel leader. The appointed Neo-human was female with long silky ears, a mane of gold around her neck and short fur covering her mostly humanoid body. Her blonde hair was cropped short, showing her bangs. Her name was Elena and she was ready for Max and the Outlanders.

"Hail, Maxine and Outlanders!" she called as Max and the rest of the group came. Kali and Dana were quarrelling as they flew on Isis and Calais swam on Phoebe.

"Hi Elena, do you know a safe way to get into Artesia? Risky business," Max asked.

"Yes I do," Elena muttered; her huge eyes batted often as she spoke, "The Blue Wielder sent me to show you how to get inside without detection. Jacobin- my friend- will help you get inside."

Rex howled joyfully. "How, Elena? Aye, how do you?"

"You dig, of course. We've constructed a secret passage for you. Be on your guard."

"You mean, your Artesian group did it just for us!" sneered Calais in amusement.

"We all did it together. But a few words of warning, Sloth had already been alerted about your return. So it's better if you all split up so that the guards are puzzled."

"Carry weapons with you- even if you think you are safe. Prepare to fight people- even faeries can be foes if they are accepted by Artesia."

"This period is very risky, everyone is versus us." Elena counted down the list with clawed fingers as Max took mental notes.

"I'll tell everyone to split up, take different routes and agree to meet back here. If any of us are missing, raise the alarm and warn me so we can sort it out." planned Max.

"Elena, you and the rest of your Neo-human group stay near the walls." Elena smiled. "What makes you think we'll just sit here and watch it happen? No, we'll join in!"

* * *

"Okay, that's fine with me too. Calais, don't go anywhere. Sabrina, go to the Arena to collect your Neopets. Dana, you search for any more info down at the secluded library. Kali, you and Aerie travel to the Neopian ruins to see if there're any traps down there." 

"Why I'm always the one to look at the last place anyone wants to visit?" whined Kali.

"Lass, this is not the time." Max hissed, "Any more noise and they will hear us." "We're here," Jacobs snorted as the two Rebel groups were led out of the secret tunnel.

"Thanks a lot," Sabrina nodded to the Moehog Neo-human. But suddenly Elena saw something move in the backdrop… It wasn't human. "He's here! It's the Blue Wielder!"

The Blue Wielder's pale face wasn't actually clear, but the main thing about it was the mesmerizing eyes and the azurite cloak that held authority of power.

"You've come and I welcome you all to Artesia. Power is corrupting the Artesians, but with our Neopet's courage and strength we shall prevail!" There was something familiar about that tone that spooked Dana, but she shook it off.

"It is a true honour to meet you." said Maxine…  
"I'll say the same of you."


	15. Challenge to Survive

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:** Remember how I said earlier: The shadowypath is rough now? Well, in this case it is true!

All the Outland Rebels split up and each Ownergoes their seperate way, but when they are not united they stand alone. Will they have trouble fighting Sloth if they are alone without the other's help? Will the Guards and Wielders catch them more easily?Like I said, they face challenges that no ordinary person can even dream of.

* * *

The Blue Wielder looked at Max who spoke respectfully. "I know, I feel privileged to meet you." he returned the compliment gracefully and delicately like a spider spinning a silk web. It was very courteous of him. 

But urgently- like a chill to the core, the Wielder sensed many people coming. And by the feel of it, he knew that the people were Kana and his guards who were searching high and low for the Artesian and Outland rebels…!

The Blue Wielder'sunearthly lilac eyes seemed to sparkle like the cerulean ocean as his voice reverberated.

"Quickly, you must all go- before the Guards do show!" shouted the Blue Wielder as he vanished, leaving nothing behind of his presence, even his cloak seemed like mists.

It also left everyone (all of the combined Rebels) in a state of alarm at the extreme anxiety expressed by the Blue Wielder!

"Split up everyone!" shouted Maxine, "No time to waste!" Then he turned to Calais, "You _must_ stay with me… No exceptions!" But with a pang of dismay, he saw that his arch-rival wasn't there to accompany him near the walls.

_Calais, sometimes I wonder whether he really is true to us…_ He could almost hear Calais's laughter amongst the city, echoing throughout the district of Artesia, mingling with the sounds of battles.

* * *

Sabrina sprinted through the grey pillars that upheld the great city, camouflaged amongst the dimness that had cast upon her. Using these means to an advantage, she carefully treads the footpath. A stone clattered loudly as she turned towards the sound. 

"If you think you can take me on _that_ easily; then you must be mistaken." Nothing answered to her relief.

Just then she hears a slight rasping noise and clenches her pike, prepared to face whatever there was in that damned backdrop of Artesia…

* * *

Dana rode along with Isis, who was weaving swiftly through the dark dismal buildings, faster than a Meerca. Since the battle with the Aishas, Isis had learnt to develop her muscular frame for the endurance of dashing- instead of wasting her energy on flying. 

The blue Eyrie was strong and loyal for her doting Owner's cause, but for how long must she withstand fatigue?

Unexpectedly, Dana saw (across the alley) a short cut they could use to outwit the Guards who were all chasing them…

"Turn, my dearest Isis!" she calls to her Eyrie who obeyed as they entered the diabolical alley… Cries of inhuman noises made her tremble, just what was in that alley?

* * *

Kali stumbled amongst the twisted dead trees as her Diaconate, Aerie followed, slowly sliding amongst the warped tapestry of the outer Ruins. The darkened shapes of the stones and shattered building seemed to beckon at her, the legacy of the Neopian myths. 

A stranger amongst the strangest surroundings, she felt all lost and alone. Nobody could help her; nobody could rescue her from the guards of Artesia if they fell upon her- nobody except for her Draik hybrid.

The sharp wind whistled through the Ruins, sounding very menacing to the poor Kali… _Shweeee… _Holding a dagger, she ventured further into the Ruins, having no idea what lay ahead of her…

Artemis watched as his black cloak blended in with the background, but this time he had company. A Neopet constructed of pure ice was with him, misting the atmosphere with its breath. He will make sure that he will succeed…

That Rebel was doomed to a fate Artemis had in store for her. "She will be begging me for mercy, but I will give her none." He told the Ice Neopet.Then, the Ice Neopetreared up and said, "Let's get ahead with the plan."

The Wielder of Forces smiled and patted the painted Ice Uni. "Blitzen, you're right- let's wait till she is susceptible to our plans for her…"


	16. Troubles and Tribulation

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

Sabrina tensed as the creature was revealed… It was Elena; the Cybunny-human's ears were floppy as she smiled lopsidedly at the teenage girl.

"Hey, did you really think I was a Guard or something?" asked Elena. The Neopet hybrid laughed, her voice sounded bubbly as Rex snuffing, followed after them.

The Rebel racked her head, "Well, you also sounded that way, mainly with that racket you guys were making."

"Elena! Aye, look out!" A stinging sensation was felt as one of the guards hit Elena's face with his hand, sprawling her onto the ground. Rex yelped as the guard growled, narrowly avoiding a side sweep as the Guard continued to charge at them…

Sabrina looked calmly at the Guard, "Catch my friend off guard?" she said at the Artesian guard.

The Guard just stared at her, but he didn't have time to react to what the Owner was about to do next. She held her pike level and kicked the guard at the same time. A red slash appeared on the guard's shirt as he was knocked into oblivion.

"That'll teach him," she said as Rex yelped again, he got her attention.

"Aye, we're surrounded!" A glint of metal showed as this time Sabrina confronted two more Guards. Lexicon (Sloth's follower) smiled beneath her face-mask; surely the Rebel would give up when she was faced with two of them!

Rex ran behind Sabrina's legs, he didn't like the look of those Guards... "If you think I'm going to give up, then you either underestimated me or…" Sabrina trailed off after seeing the other Guard.

"Or what?" threatened Lexicon, about to throw her weapon at the Owner. The other Guard followed suit. "You got-" But she never finished her speech, for Sabrina had surprisingly knocked both of them out by twirling her long spear around like a baton.

Being hit with the rapidly turning pike, the two guards fell like heavy stones at Sabrina's feet… "Or you're both really naïve." Sabrina finished her statement. Rex the Gelert simply went "Wow!" at this display. Elena recovered from the Guard's punch.

* * *

Dana- Quinn, said the silent voice of the Blue Wielder, _She is imperious to the commands of the Deceiver. _The Space Faerie grimaced as she watched the events unfold as though she really _was_ in Artesia.

said the silent voice of the Blue Wielder, The Space Faerie grimaced as she watched the events unfold as though she really in Artesia. 

Clearly, even though that girl called Dana was safe, the dark Deceiver was out to get the Outland Rebels one by one. Quinn called the Blue Wielder to her side; _do you still want Dana to be safe from HIM?_

_You know I do, I am bound to wander Artesia for eternity unless SHE unleashes the Prophecy. She is a close relative after all. Then I will be free from this bane._ Quinn closed her eyes. _Then let be done, protect her with all of your figurative heart…_

_This I will do, thanks Quinn. _said the Blue Wielder gratefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dana was trekking through the malevolent alley with Isis. Suddenly, there was a loud scream behind the corner as something appeared… Could it be a Faerie? Dana paused. 

But then again, when since do Faeries have metal-blade wings? The unlikable Air Faerie chuckled loudly as she said, "Welcome to our abode, Dana."

"Who- what type of Faerie are you?" shrieked Dana as she suddenly noticed that this Faerie meant business. She eyed the razor-sharp wings fearfully and saw a thin layer of dried blood caked on the metallic bits. Isis the Eyrie backed away from the Faerie.

"Oh, you mean this? Don't worry about that," said the lethal Air faerie pointing at her wings. "It's just some leftovers from the last battle." The blood looked more like the results of carnage to Dana.

"I-I better go now," Dana shakily said as the Air Faerie gripped her arm tightly. "Don't go… I know secrets."

"What secrets?" spluttered Dana; the evil atmospheric Faerie's steely gaze seemed to penetrate her, rooting her to the spot. "Dark secrets, secrets you wish you've never heard of…" The poor girl had forgotten she had a weapon in her hand.

A slithery whisper as Isis shouted "NO!" A flash of light and Dana stumbled.

"GET HER!" yelled the Air Faerie, pointing at Dana, who was one of the Outland Rebels… Faeries surrounded her, darkened legions of Sloth… There was no escape- or was there? The Blue Wielder appeared again with a dangerous look in his eyes…

* * *

Kali jumped at every sound she heard even though her Diaconate was right behind her. "Stop worrying, it's only the wind!" Aerie said.  
"Easy for you to say," shivered Kali, as the Ruins loomed before her, "I'm scared of the Ruins because it looks _spooky."  
_  
"What!" laughed her aquatic Neopet, "You're scared of these stones?" Kali glared at her hybrid, "I am not!" 

Suddenly, there was a thunder clap around the Ruins echoing loudly as the shadow of a Uni reared and charged at them, but it wasn't an usual Uni, it was clear…

"RUNN!" shouted both of them, thinking it was a ghost.

"Pin missile, Blitzen." said an unfamiliar voice as the Uni's horn broke off and hurled towards them. The stone the horn hit immediately turned to ice and snow…

"Great Gadgabogen!" yelled Kali as it nearly hit her side. The Neopet and her owner had to run for their life through the Ruins as the never ending ice missiles attempted to hit both of them…!

"What sort of crazy person would try to hit us with ice?" Just then, Kali froze. She recognized the Uni rider's face, the face she once knew from Neopia…

"Art!" she whispered, but her friend didn't respond… "It's me, your friend, Kali Star!"

_A then blond girl looked at her friend, "Here." Artemis said, handing her back her Diaconate. "I will NEVER be taken by Sloth! Never…"_

Crystal tears fell from Kali's eyes faster than the gum of the Neopian trees...


	17. Revealed

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

"What?" yelled Sabrina as she skidded to a halt, right in front of the Death Arena, "This can't be…?" Rex snuffled, "Aye," and Elena asked herwhat was wrong…

The Owner shook her head, "I think that Gardenia the Arena Master should've been here, but she isn't. So either she's taken a break or someone else is in charge of the Arena."

"Go ahead, she isn't here right now!" urged Elena. "Take a chance!"

Semi-cautiously, Sabrina stepped inside the door as Elena the Neo-human and Rex stood outside. It was dusty inside the Arena; the dirt was kicked up by countless Neopets as they fought for the Artesians' sake.

The darkened shadows hid her well as she tried to sneak past the long corridors. A huge betting station was right across her path. But she wasn't here to bet any Arte-sols, no way...

Crowds of people had already gathered on the benches- ready for the next battle to begin- _Bloodthirsty Artesians!_

Suddenly, the Asian girl spotted with her quick eyes that there was an unlocked door, the bar of the lock was not properly fixed yet- which was good.

Sabrina crept through the door as quiet as one of those Miamouse Pet-pets, stealth was the key. No use being loud when you could get caught easily.

The door once again swung shut against her back as she saw a huge spotted Skeith yawn (Conrad536) from the barred window...

* * *

Cages surrounded Sabrina. Rows and rows of iron, glass and icy cages were around her, with a narrow path shown between metallic floors which were shiny. 

Even worse, the cages were full of every kind of Neopet species imaginable- painted, abandoned, pampered- the list went on and on like a nightmarish scenario.

Most of the Neopets were scarred beyond any repair, tainted by the dark Arena's influences. A Rainbow Wocky stood up excitedly in his cage. "Sabrina, I knew you would come!"

"Help," called a weak voice from one of the cages. Sabrina's eyes widened. "Kassiko," she whispered, "Is that you?" A faded red Lenny in a glass cage stared back at her.

She could hardly recognize the Neopet she brought up, tattered feathers against the barrier.

Swiftly moving on to the tenth cage, she noticed her dear Lupe, all worn and abused.

As another voice pleaded from the other side, she noticed that there were footsteps nearing her.

A leather whip lashed against the floor as a chilling voice snickered…

"Time's up, Sabrina…" Afieryred cloak fluttered against the steel door, opening it with a horrifying _clang_...

* * *

"GET HIM!" yelled the Air Faerie at the other countless evil faeries as they approached the Blue Wielder all as one single force... 

Dana was knocked backwards as the Blue Wielder stood up; his eyes were dangerously focused on his goals…

"You _won't_ lay any hands on her," the strange Wielder said as one of the metallic Faeries tried to slash him with her iron wings.

_"Surging Waves!"_ He called up his main element.

Instantly, his eyes flashed light blue and his usually aquatic cloak transformed into huge torrents of oceanicwater which hadwhirled rapidlyand threatened to drown the mystical iron Faeries…

"This can't be!" raged the Air Faerie as they struggled to end the water without success. "Sloth won't stand for this!"

The Blue Wielder rapidly put up a barrier around Dana and Isis, while they watched the Air Faerie try to evade the mysterious Wielder.

She depended on her allies, but they soon failed as the Wielder rusted their wings!

With a defeated cry of allegiance, the leader glared at the Wielder before dropping to the ground- she had used up all of her magic. Dana was as impressed as Isis was.

* * *

"Wow, you're amazing!" Dana congratulated the Wielder, but as she shook his hand, she was shaken- her hand passed right through the Wielder's hand! 

"You're not human, what are you?" she asked him. The BlueWielder mournfully _removed_ his hood... Dana Edge-winggasped in horror as she saw who it was... _Why-?_ He was the last person she expected to be...

"I am a ghost, dear Dana. Even when I was torn away, my soul couldn't find rest."

Those violet eyes, his rugged face of heroic wisdom- Dana could not believe it.

"Dalais, even though you are my brother -and had drowned- you're here with me?" Dana almostchoked with shock as she saw those recognisable and ethereal eyes boring into her like a drill...

* * *

The Blue Wielder clung to her hand tightly like glue, asDana looked at him fearfully. 

"Why are you a ghost, Dalais?"

"When I drowned, my soul was cast into a nether state because I had perished too early. It wasn't right, because even though I had drowned- my soul still couldn't rest."

"BecauseI knew you were out there waiting, still grieving for me... So as a result, I wandered throughout Artesia endlessly waiting. Quinn, the Space Faerie, found me on my wandersand said that the time is near..."

"She granted me with newimbuedpowers of a Wielder. Quinn said my duty is to tell the Rebels to not give upand alsoto find you to tell you something."

"I've a duty to do and I must tell you this: Go to the isolated Library down near the Palace and release Fawn Bella from captivity."  
"Hurry, the clock is ticking…!" commanded Dalais as his sister clung to him...

* * *

"What do you mean?" cried Dana as her brother pleaded with her. "Can you explain?" 

"There is almost no time left, but a prophecy is induced upon the empire of Artesia... I have no idea why I must say this, but Quinn says that I must."

"A prophecy of destruction and warfare that had lasted several years (against the Rebels and the Artesians) which must end with the current city crumbling into pieces."

"The final days are coming soon, sooner than you think. Fawn will be the one to call out as Neopia rises again and everything else falls apart."

"Soon, all will be fallen into chaos as the end of Artesiafall into place and the buildings crumble. And all the Rebels must invoke it Dana."

"What!" shouted Dana.

"For Neopia will never rise unless Artesia crumbles!"


	18. Caught out, callous Calais

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:** _Sooorrryyyy! I've been sooo busy with all my work I could hardly remember to update this! I'll try harder next time, really! Reviews will be appreciated!_

Gardenia's eyes sparkled with triumph as she stared down the pathetic Owner. She was a sight to behold as her orange bangs matched the aura of crackling intense flames around her smoking crimson cloak.

Somehow she wasn't affected by the fire and smoke, being an Arena Master and Wielder of Fire _truly _was a blessing to her.

"Well, Sabrina! We meet now, but you're trespassing on my Arena!" She accented the harsh words with the whip, transforming it into a blazing instrument of deadly power!

The red aura lengthened down the leather whip, engulfing the form with sizzling flames.

"Try to dodge this!" yelled Gardenia as she headed the weapon towards Sabrina...!

The Owner jumped in the air to avoid getting hit- as the whip amazingly missed its mark and ricocheted off the metal floor with a loud _swoosh!_

A crack of the whip once more as the Arena Master growled with extreme anger and retracted the weapon. _"Take that- you are finished!"_  
With a scorching kick she charged at Sabrina ferociously.

But by using her graceful agility, Sabrina somehow ducked the move as easily as if she was already a master, eventually landing with both her feet intact…

"Calais told me you would be here- and you still elude me with your skills!" raged Gardenia, "What more can you, _pathetic_ Owner, take? Have you been training lately?"

"What?" said Sabrina, _"Calais?"_ So that jealous jokester was a traitor after all! Holding her pike, Sabrina glared at Gardenia.

"Don't you remember that you were once a Rebel?" Gardenia defensively shook her head, clearly she was saying no.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, who told you such things?"

"Maxine of the Rebels did. He told me you're brainwashed by the tyrant Sloth."

"I don't believe you!" snarled the Arena Master angrily, "You liar, you are lying!"

"This isn't you, Gardenia Sera. Can't you see that your abusive anger isn't your own?" continued Sabrina as the caged Neopets watched in amazement at the scene…

"I'll give you one last chance… If you can defeat me, the Arena Master, in the _ultimate_ Death Arena battle... Then I will set all the caged Neopets free."

"If you lose- your Neopets won't ever see the light of day again!" Gardenia roared with laughter much to Sabrina's disgust…

"I will accept your challenge..." resigned Sabrina.

* * *

Maxine was standing there near the walls, watching the scenery go by. 

Suddenly, Calais came by his side with his red Peophin, Phoebe. His rival's face had a look of urgency and panic, Max frowned - Was something unnaturally wrong? Calais stopped panting and wheezing.

"Maxine- they- they- captured your girlfriend!" There was a stunned look on Max's face as he didn't know whether to trust Calais or not.

But the blond boy seemed extremely serious… "You-you mean it?" stuttered Max in shock.

Calais nodded with a curt sigh. But unknown to Max, he was actually making a fabricated lie…


	19. The Astral Gate Prophecy

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:** This is it guys, no more horsing around, this is the real deal... What does the Prophecy mean for the Rebels and the Artesians? Will it affect the outcomes? And what does the Astral Gates got to do with the Prophecy!

* * *

"You're not going to kill me… Right?" whimpered Kali. Artemis looked ominously at her as he saddled on the Ice Uni called Blitzen… "It's me, Art. But I've dyed my hair later so that's why-" 

Blitzen snorted as the Wielder's expression didn't even change. Instead his scowling face loomed closer to the shivering green haired girl with plaits, as her Diaconate sprang forth in an attempt to protect the Rebel. Artemis had only one word for his unfortunate neighbour.

"Die," he snarled as immediately Kali felt an intense pressure tightening around her neck...

Finding it difficult to breathe, the Rebel struggled for air as Blitzen charged forwards, hard-edged hooves splintering across the bladed grass…

"Nooo… You-can't-do this to me…!" cried out Kali, she was now crawling towards her friend despite of the pain he was causing her to feel. "I don't remember you, I work for Sloth now." Artemis replied stoically.

_This is it, this is the end…!_ Kali thought before a monstrous figure rose up and shattered the Ice Uni with its bulk… Blitzen neighed with renewed terror as furtive Jacobin smashed the smoothly crystal surface, causing the Uni to break off into chunks of rapidly melting ice.

The force of the blow caused Artemis to fall headlong. Kali exhaled as she also tried to avoid the Uni's stagger, but she crashed into darkness as she hit her head on a strange cryptic Ruin…

Almost as a shuddering sound trembled with unnatural force, the earthen depths of the Ruins seemed to split open momentarily.

A disturbing chill seemed to come with the opening, unsettling those who watched. With paralysed expressions, Aerie and Jacobin watched as ghostly forms of Neopets rose from the crack, scrabbling upwards from their dwelling.

Flitting amongst the Ruins, their soulless eyes pervaded all that looked upon them. Then the spirits floated with indescribable purpose towards Artesia…

"I suppose we need the _Ghoul Catchers."_ Jacobin dryly joked as he looked towards an unconscious Kali… "The Prophecy's going to be fulfilled just as we've been foretold."

* * *

The Blue Wielder adjusted his hood back as he semantically explained why he was here to his sister. It took a while to sink the truth in for Dana, but when he finally did, he wouldn't (no, couldn't) honestly think that his still living sister could handle that... 

"So, unless we complete the Prophecy of Artesia, there's nothing we can do, Dallas?" whispered Dana.

"That's correct, and according to Quinn it's happening right… now." Dallas added as the two took off for the abandoned library with Isis the Eyrie at the front. Immediately, there was a roar of sound as many other citizens fled before the baying spirits, ultimately paying for their bloodlust and betting on the Arena…

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON BACK THERE!" yelled Sloth in an apparent digression when he was talking to Kana, the lead guard.

The alien-like being of vile origin stomped across the room, shredding the curtain in the process. Suddenly there was a sound that chilled Sloth's blood (if he had any) and he turned around. Kana was as shocked as the leader was.

It was the sound of wailing, -a high pitched unearthly cry- as the chair fell as if being struck down by an unseen force… "That's impossible, everything is under MY control!" the megalomaniac gloated in an attempt at bravery.

Kana stood stock still as another vase shattered before his very eyes _by its own force_. "Prophecy, coming… True!" gasped Kana, "We got to get out of here-!"

* * *

"_All spells that are still arcane, answer_ _to the promised bane!"_ shrieked Artemis as he was confronted by a smoky figure that wafted around him, the mists were congealing… And becoming more solid! Alarmingly, there was _her_- standing near the spirit- who was seemingly unaware. 

_"Stay-_stay _away!"_ snarled the Black Wielder to the girl as the spirit enclosed him, "You don't know- what is it…!" The spirit seemed to bond him to something… But his powers weren't working, unable to be used in the presence of this insubstantial being.

Suddenly, Artemis felt his mind become extremely hazy, as if he was walking in a dream… Memories of the past flashed rapidly in his shattered mind…

_A young boy was playing with -a blonde haired girl- and -her Diaconate- laughed happily. -A spaceship landing- A frightened black haired boy being forced to obey the Deceiver -mind breaking- with a cry that echoed horror… His Uni turned into the Ice type by pure accident_…

The sheer strain of the recovered memories caused Artemis to feel emotions he'd seldom felt since- since when…? Clutching his head, the Wielder felt the more vulnerable as he involuntarily recalled his every flashback- everything that was lost… Until he could finally look into Kali's eyes and recognise who she was.

Then the ghostly Neopet vanished with barely a whiff as it released the teenager from its deathly cold clutches.

The teenaged night-haired male seemed dazed and confused, as if seeing things for the first time. "Artemis?" asked Kali after several shocking moments of watching her old friend regain his posture, shaking his head. "What happened?" mumbled the former Wielder of Forces.

His once powerful and malignant voice was silenced as he said, "Kali?" in an extremely earnest way… The remnant of his controlled state fell away at that single word and Kali stood there dumbstruck.

* * *

Crumbling houses were littered across the barren alleys as the united Dana and Dallas travelled across to the forsaken library. Many Artesians had fled in fear of the coming Prophecy, Dana noted as Isis sprinted towards the shaded library. Now, they had to find out what the future held for Neopia… 

The doorway of the library showed a derelict place with heavy volumes of books strewn everywhere. The Blue Wielder glanced at a spread page and immediately, the faded words and illustrations were renewed. _Owners, beware the one who deceives -the one who seeks to weave…_

"Now, where can Fawn be?" wondered Dana as her heroic brother pored over the pages, attempting to find the answer to their questions they sought…  
"Don't know," shrugged Dallas, "Ghosts can't be _that_ knowledgeable… Even spirits have their limits." The girl glared at him with a sigh…

Honestly, could he be disclosing his 'lack' of astral skills? He didn't seem to be very helpful at the spur of the moment… "Well, thanks a _lot_ brother!" said Dana with a sarcastic reply. It was then that she noticed a clear bottle with a grey aura right on the top shelf…

"Dallas, can you help me get that down?" she asked her Wielder brother. Dallas nodded as the bottle came down with a crash. Suddenly there was a faerie crawling out of the cracked glass. "Fawn?" gasped Dana as she recognised the Grey Faerie.

"It is I," called Fawn Bella, "Thank you for rescuing me, Dana! Is the Prophecy completed?" Dana scanned the rest of the renewed words and pictures.

"'_Those who wield the powers that we loathe  
must face the wrath of those who are ghosts-  
For the Rebels are the ones that we seek most  
and then, eternally to those who hath not lost…_

_I leave these last words: Beware of Sloth.'_ There's a picture of the Soup Faerie underneath the Prophecy…" shouted Dana in excitement, "Are you-?" But before the Rebel could finish her words, Fawn transformed into said Faerie with a glitter…!

"At last, you have restored my true name," smiled Fawn Bella, the Soup Faerie.


	20. Envy, Deceit and Treachery

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:** _Hello, my lovely readers! Oh, yes... It looks like Calais has a plan for Maxine, and this doesn't seem to begood news for our Rebel leader/hero... Who will live to see the light of day?_

_By the way, I've looked up the word 'Calais' and the word seems to be an actual name of a place or city in France! Weird or what? Fact is stranger than fiction...!_

* * *

"Calais, are you totally sure about this?" yelled Maxine at his rival as the wind blew around the empty streets. The blond haired boy nodded, but still his purely green eyes glittered like gems… 

He did not reply to the other teen's question, but only remained creepily silent. _Too silent,_ reckoned Max as Calais turned his back on him… Gritting his teeth, Maxine demanded why he was acting this way- what was his rival up to…?

And then Calais suddenly lashed out at the shocked teenage boy, crashing his victim into a hard brick wall... _Uuuhhh!_ Pain migrated down his wrecked body as Max realised what happened.

Redness began streaming down Max's navy blue hair as Calais chuckled and a sadistic smile came onto his face. _Why, of all people…?_

Before he blacked out completely, Maxine thought he heard Calais say, "That'll teach you…!"

* * *

"So your name is?"_ asked the secretary, typing in the data. Maxine shuffled his feet uneasily. _

_Being a newly integrated Owner, he didn't _really_ have any Neopets that he really agreed with and he had only just come here to check things out… But he would have to try, who knows- he might even find the perfect Neopet! _

"My name is Maxine Milan Paquilt."_ He replied, attempting a shy smile. The secretary avoided his eyes as usual._ "Follow me,"_ she answered briskly. _

"We have a selection of 'baby' Neopets about to be shown on display. You may choose whatever Neopet meets your fancy, understood?" Maxine nodded, sounded easy enough.

"But you must adhere to the conditions that are set to you. Failure to do this will result in 'Frozen' accounts (Neopets being inaccessible) and 'Abandonment'."

_Rows of eggs were laid out in neat rows and presented to the new Owners as they looked at each stat/colour and species. _

_Each egg contained a void- where the baby Neopets were in a mode of accelerated growth to their true form._

_Maxine stared at each egg, but eventually, he declined her offer, saying that he couldn't decide. The secretary's mouth gaped open… _Rexford- how Max longed for the brown furry Neopet he adopted!

* * *

"Love is blind." Max opened his blurry eyes a little bit; Calais was smirking, hands folded to each side, shadows enclosing both of them. 

"What? How?" muttered Max as he saw the faint gleam in Calais's eyes- like splinters of emerald.

It also occurred to him that he couldn't move his hands! He was stained with traces of his own blood…

"Your unfledged _love_ for Sabrina has made you _blind_ to my plans!" Eyes traced the contours of Max's battered body.

"Ah, yes… From the first day I wanted to _prove_ myself to be an _ambitious_ leader. I want to be _skilful,_ capable of leading the Rebels."

Alas, that was never to be. You were too talented, too _manipulative_ of others. You had everyone else doting on your _every_ word, whereas I was the _'scapegoat'_."

"My envy and spite of _you_ caused me to act the way you saw just now!" revealed Calais, his corrupted eyes were gleaming jade green.

"Envy had made you the _monster,_ Calais!" retorted Max as he saw chains dangling down from his weakened arms. "Now, let me go!" Sweat poured down tersely.

"Never…!" snarled Calais, his eyes radiating absolute hatred, "I will not! By the way, you ever know what happened to your precious _girlfriend?" _

"To put it simply, I deceived you. She is right now in the Arena, battling it out with the Fire Wielder!"

"I'll doubt that she'll ever win against Gardenia… Wielders exercise their own elemental abilities by their discoveries and are generally stronger than the Owners." laughed the blond boy.

"The Arena Master will trash her and the Neopets to pieces, just as I will do to you…!" Calais gazed into Maxine's eyes, before turning his back.

"SABRINA!" gasped Maxine, if it wasn't for the chains that held him back he would have liked to rip Calais apart for his treachery that was downright _savage._

How could he, the leader, have been tricked by the traitor that was there before him? Was there no mercy in Artesia?

For even his own follower had turned away from him. The building started trembling with an unseen force…

* * *

Just as the words passed his mind, Max saw a glint of something shiny right next to his feet… 

_A key- it was bronze?_ _A discarded letter that is familiar to my eyes? Ah, this must be the same cell that Sabrina was in before she escaped!_

Grabbing the key with his hands, he made sure that Calais's back was still turned- before rotating the small hole.

The chains came undone as Calais yelled out, "Hey, don't leave me in here!"

Maxine ran for the exit and soon unleashed the other captured Owners from their bonds. Debris started falling down heavily, more densely as the seconds passed by.

Long lingering screams echoed down the corridor as Calais fell to his own downfall…

* * *

The enemies were too terrified for words as Maxine and the other unknown Owners ran past them, safely outside the collapsed jail. 

The Owners gasped in wonder at the darkened scenery. They hadn't been outside for an era, butbeingoutsidetruly seemed like paradise to them…

Phoebe, Calais's red Peophin, was waiting outside, knowing nothing of her deceased Owner's plans.

"Max, are you alright?" Phoebe asked Max, concerned. But closer inspection revealed that he was severely wounded.

Staggering, Max closed his eyes before asking Phoebe whether he could mount her to appear at the Arena…

"I need to- confront Sabrina- once more … I don't think- I can last much- longer…" revealed the teenager.


	21. Crimson Tears, Darkest Dawn

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Notes:**Oh no, the second last chapter... sniff, sniff- crying Sabrina and Gardenia (the Arena Master) face off in the Ultimate Arena Showdown! Who will end up losing the most? Will the prophecy finally be fufilled? Tears fall, regrets are spokenandtheangst are all here...

By the way, it would be cool if the creator ofNeopets could make a plot out of this seriesor even a comic saga/movie! What do you guys think? Hey, I could even become famous for this story... :-)  
And the songs appropiatefor this chapter would be "Rainy Day Man" by Salior Moonor "Something About Us" by Daft Punk...! The theme song for the series would be "Moon Revenge" by Salior Moon! -

* * *

Down in the depths of the ocean, a blue and white figure glistened once before it shot out of the water like a comet, trailing bits of starry debris behind it…

Many Artesians were surprised at this sign as they were still totally in awe at the beauty of the object…

An unearthly sweet voice emanulated from the sky. _I have returned- make way for a New Neopia! Old lives will be renewed once the Gate closes- Destiny waits for all!_

* * *

Sabrina approached the platform, dressed in completely different attire that she wasn't really used to wearing. Fingerless white gloves adorned her hands; her hair was set back with a braid and she was wearing a long robe that suited her when battling. 

She didn't really like the prospect of battling her Neopets, but if she didn't accept… Better not think about the consequences, Gardenia would literally get hot underneath the collar and refuse to release her dear Neopets and thousands of others from the Arena…

Gardenia Sera, the Arena Master entered dramatically- as usual. Her scarlet-red cloak seemed to billow at her command and the tranced teenager's odd irises glowed eerily. It was hard for Sabrina to believe that this female was part of the Rebels group once.

Still, there was something not quite right about this creepy dual battling/fire Master… It seemed that the Arena Master's presence was simply tingling with energy- Element? Gardenia seemed not to be concerned as she addressed the crowds of Artesia…

"A long time ago it was believed that Neopets and their Owners were bonded in more ways than one. They shared their energies as one. That power was lost as the Prophecy was laid in a dormant state for many years."

"But now due to unknown circumstances, that power is revived! Access to the Astral Gate will allow me to do transference!" Gardenia leered shiftily across the raised platform at her opponent, who was sceptical about the 'astral gate' the Wielder mentioned.

_Since when -in the _whole_ of Artesian history- was the Astral Gate ever mentioned?_ "This is the ultimate battle of the century! All of Neopia hang in the balance! The Astral Gate will lead the way!"

"What?" exclaimed Sabrina, "If you believe in such things- then it's no use,"

Parlrina the Wocky hissed dramatically as a chained Xweetok entered the platform, its' fur was sticking out like spines as they watched it stride across the smooth surface.

"This is my fearsome Xweetok called Spit_fire_." Gardenia answered directly- on impulse- coaxing the coffee-coloured foxy Neopet who seemed too reluctant to move. "I normally keep him because I _feel_ like it; today he'll be unleashed upon the world!"

"Cut to the chase, Arena Master," Sabrina stated calmly, crossing her arms as self-dependence. _I just want my Neopets back, not some dodgy talk! _

"What are the current rules we must abide by? I remember the Battle-dome had rules…" The Arena Master had learnt all the rules by heart, so she needed no more prompting from the waiting Owner as she recited the words sharply.

_"Sharp fangs and ivory claws- due to Artesian laws- must always be the main lore. All weapons subdued and are utterly unused. Our Neopets will defend to the bitter end._ With that being said, I will now announce…"

"Let us DUEL!"

* * *

Immediately, Spitfire curled up into a furry ball and launched himself into the air, rotating and spinning. "XWEEIII!" Gardenia held out a fist as she closed her eyes, heat streamed from her hand.

Slowly, the brown fur of the normal Xweetok became pure energy and his body lengthened so it had become a deadly beast… Sabrina's face paled when she saw the large size of the Xweetok… "Oh no," she groaned. "I never thought that this would occur… Not in a million years!"

Parlrina tried to dodge the large abnormal Neopet, skidding sideways as Spitfire swiped at him. Impossibly, the Xweetok seemed to respond to some sort of signal from the Master and the Wocky was soon alarmed.

Spitfire let loose a torrent of unknown energy from its filtrated aura and the dense air crackled with orange light and flames…

"_Radiation Shatter!"_ Gardenia was definitely getting into gear. The crimson aura seemed to explode into millions of pieces.

The stone column right in front of Parlrina was ultimately ripped to shreds in a devastating move as the rubble lay on the ground. Sabrina realised what was happening- Gardenia was transferring most of her basic abilities and commands to Spitfire's mind, making him infinitely stronger than most Neopets… The opening of the Astral Gate allowed Owners and Neopets to combine their abilities –and some contact was available to all who used it.

_Parlrina, dodge the attack!_

The Wocky nodded and jumped to the ground athletically as Sabrina felt her own agility being passed into her Neopet's body. Spitfire growled tensely again before being dazzled by a display of a Wocky-created 'whirlwind' when Parlrina ran in hyper-fast circles.

Sand was kicked up and flung into Spitfire's face... Spitfire howled in pain and tried to rub his eyes with his leg- and then the Fire Wielder also experienced the same discomfort as her Neopet. "OW! What did you do that for?" Gardenia yelled at Sabrina.

The Wielder's eyes looked a little hurt from the vigorous rubbing. She glared at the Rebel who was nonchalant.

"What did I do?" shrugged Sabrina, "I just told my Wocky to imitate a 'cyclone'."

"You DID WHAT!" growled the Master, "You'll bear the brunt of my revenge!"

"Even if you take revenge on me, you'll never take away the legacy the Rebels have offered this world. Neopians will persist to resist and you Wielders will have an even harder task ahead. I have sacrificed too much to save Neopia…"

"And now I shall try to reclaim what I have lost." Spitfire seemed to be approaching Parlrina from the side as their Owners exchanged words. The Arena Master noticed this position and sneered- there was an advantage!

"Spitfire use _Searing Song!"_ Gardenia yelled as both Sabrina and Parlrina looked up in shock at the unseen threat... A wail erupted from Spitfire's mouth, the high pitched screech affected Parlrina's ears but that was only the start…

Soon, the song seemed to reach a crescendo… Meanwhile, Dallas, Fawn Bella and Dana had reached their destination and watched the events unfolding while they were seated in the Arena.

"We've got to help them," insisted Dana desperately, "if Spitfire finishes that song, then Sabrina will lose the battle!" Fawn Bella agreed with the teenage girl.

"It's just like the Prophecy says: _For the Rebels are the ones we seek most._"

Dallas closed his eyes, trying to summon his Blue Wielder's ability…

Instantly, there was a thunderclap and rain come tumbling down by the bucketloads. The other Artesians cursed that there was rain pouring and making the Arena muddy…

Spitfire stopped his attack and started reverting back to normal as Gardenia screamed, "What!" But this time, Parlrina no ticed that the Arena Master's voice was a lot weaker than it normally was… Could it be that she was weakened by the rain?

* * *

"What... Who am I...? What?"Gardenia seemed confused for a minute after a couple more minutes.

"I don't remember- What am I doing here?" Defeating the Arena Master seemed to break the control DictatorSloth previouslyhad over his Wielders...

* * *

"Aye, STOP THE BATTLE!" yelled a familiar voice as a brown Neopet bounded in.

"Rexford?" wondered Sabrina, _what could be the problem, huh?_ The Gelert looked sorrowful as Kali and Artemis also entered the scene sadly. Dana and Dallas came down too. Jacobin and Elena the Neo humans joined the others with stern looks…

"What had been happening in the Arena?" Artemis muttered to Kali, "I missed out on a lot of things when I was being forced to obey Sloth…"

"Looks like a battle was fought here," commented Kali.

"Aye, Maxine needs you! He's hurt seriously!" Phoebe came in, the graceful Neopet sliding in the puddles as Maxine reached out a hand to Sabrina.

Parlrina was confused as to why his Owner suddenly looked so shattered by the disturbing news...

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry… I was such a fool for believing that traitor Calais- I should have trusted my instincts more- and you as well." Max whispered as he was agonised by watching his entire friends cry and feeling pain. "I care for you, I've never said this before, but it seems too…"

Rex tried to comfort Maxine by licking him on the face.

Tears were now running down Sabrina's cheeks as she held Max in her arms, clear at first but then as the rain poured down, the teardrops mixed with Max's wounds, the tears were stained and became bright crimson.

She clutched the first person who showed her kindness. And all through this experience, Sabrina had one question: _Why?_

_Because, this destiny was never meant to be. You two were the ones who sacrificed everything for Neopia. _

_And for that, I will renew the City and make Sloth run._ All of the Artesians, Neo-humans and Faeries watching this looked up in surprise as a new blue and white Faerie entered the Arena. _"Quinn!"_ yelled Dallas, the Blue Wielder.

_Yes, it is me- all of Artesia thought I had ceased to exist. But I have returned!_


	22. Renewal of Sabrina

**Alternate Destiny: Sloth's Reign**

**Author's Note:** At last! The last chapter of this saga called Alternate Destiny!

I would like to give my thanks to my friend called Steph, _(ileftmybraininmylocker) _for coming up with the idea forthis Neopetsfan-fiction's mostoriginal ending!

My idea for the ending was similar to her's- but a lot more tragic)

Oh, and the song/poem in the last chapter belongs and is copyrighted to moi (me)... It is called _Star Crossed Love. _

Steal this/the poem and you'll find yourself being chased by Sloth's rabid Meepits! Or at least a rabid author (namely me)...!

Wahhh... This dark Neopets fiction is ending already! I feel so sad... But the story must end sometime...

People I would like to thank for reviewing:

Ileftmybraininmylocker, Sage (for correcting my grammar and storyline), DV2, Clara200, and all those people out there forreading this (and hopefully reviewing!

* * *

_Yes, it is me- all of Artesia thought I had ceased to exist. But I have returned! - Quinn the Space Faerie_

* * *

"Who or what are you?" exclaimed Kali as Elena hid behind her back, quivering with fear at the Faerie.

_I am Quinn, the Space Faerie that balances worlds. _

_For all this time, I had watched the vicious events that befell this alternate world… _

_Consciously, I felt that this should not be and proceeded to use my magic to tweak the event around a bit. _

"You have been watching us?" shouted Dana, her eyes were widening.

_During that era, I travelled to the world of the spirits and met Dallas Edge-wing, who was eager to learn how to go to Artesia to help the Rebels. I told him, to be accepted he had to be a Wielder, and had to receive training from me…_

"That's right," nodded Dallas as his eyes acknowledged the Faerie. "I became the Blue Wielder, upholder of justice and mercy. I wanted to be near my sister and protect her."

_We had learnt of the Astral Gate Prophecy and were determined to set the future into motion, but there was one thing we completely overlooked, we missed a few lines._

"What?" shouted Dana uncharacteristically, "Which lines did you forgot?"

'_The battle now rages, anger and fury burn-_

_Sacrifice is vital for curses to overturn.'_

"So, this sacrifice refers to those who have given up their lives?" offered Artemis helpfully._ No, it means that the Rebels, who sacrificed almost everything, will help remove Sloth's corruptive power. _

_Can't you see that now everything is beginning to be restored?_

"How can my previous life be restored, knowing that Maxine is injured?" wept Sabrina looking at Max's injured face (she's a little depressed and traumatised right now), "It would be better if Maxine is fit again…"

_Now, Rebels…_ Quinn sternly stated. _You don't get a free lunch you know…_

"OOoohh, free lunch?" yelled Parlrina happily, contrasting with his Owner. "FREE LUNCH!" The other Owners glared at him in distaste for ruining the tense atmosphere.

"Oops, sorry," apologised Parlrina.

* * *

_This is my contract with the Rebels: In order for peace to reign, I will reset most of the Rebel's (and the rest of Artesia) time-lines to adjust with their new lives in Neopia Central- _

_As thoughSloth had been expelled from Alternate Neopia forever. _

_Owners will mostly have no memory of the previous time line- but some of you will have a new identify which is similar to your past names. _

_Each Owner will have all their Neopets back. Neo-humans will be normal again, Wielders will cease to exist but will be normal humans. _

_It would be better if each of you doesn't remember the pain that was inflicted in the previous life. Understood, Rebels? _

_Nobody will ever notice the eternal paradox of this space-time continuum (as this is too difficult for anyone _else_ to understand). _

"So that means that if we put our lives in your hands, Quinn, then we will mostly have no recollection of what had happened in this history?"

"Does it mean that we won't remember anyone from our group- friends? We won't meet again in the next life?" clarified Kali Star. Everyone was shocked by this revelation.

_You might… There is still a risk factor though… But I will try my best to repair this shattered history. _

_The Astral Gate will close soon, taking all the spirit Neopets with it- along with other ghosts. You better say goodbye to Dallas, as this is farewell to him…_

"Goodbye Dallas, dear brother. Thanks for helping me and Sabrina in Artesia. You were a great Wielder- even though you are a spirit." Dana tried to hug her brother, but he withdrew from her touch as though he was fading from her touch. To her shock he was...!

"_I have to go back Dana, my duty is done for now… I feel so privileged that I got to restore Neopia back to the way it was. I'll see you again on the other side of the gate."_

Dana thought she saw Dallas smile sadly before the spirit vanished forever…

"Just do it, Quinn… My only wish is to end the pain and heal Maxine…!" said Sabrina; tears were threatening to spill over as she held Maxine's pale body.

Quinn smiled mysteriously as she nodded slowly…

"Thy desire is fulfilled, Max will live... AND NEOPIA WILL RISE!" The Space Faerie suddenly shouted.

* * *

Then this blinding flash of light filled the Artesian Stadium and proceeded to overwhelm the darkened world. 

The effect of the un-natural light momentarily seemed to stop time as a wilful wind blew around the heroic group…

Time itself seemed to change as 'space' was shifted by Quinn's commands and the Owners and Neopets knew no more as their memories were reset and their identifies were changed…

The last thing they saw was Quinn staring at them evidently interestedas the light consumed them all.

* * *

_Cold… So ice cold… Darkness surrounded me. "Sabrina, Sabrina!" yelled an unseen familiar voice that belonged to someone I knew. Maxine? His face seemed to be vacant, covered by a spotlight. _

_But when I turned around, his voice vanished to be replaced by another voice. I ran towards him, but he seemed to ignore me. Maxine? Maxine? MAXINE! _

_I continued to call to him, but it was like he didn't recognise me. He seemed to be getting farther and farther away the more I approached him. I grabbed his hand, but he wrenched it away from me. _

_"I hardly know you!" he yelled, "Who are you? What do you want? DON'T call me like that!" Then he pushed away from me... NO! Maxine, come back to me!_

* * *

Eyelids flicker. Dazed, Sabrina focused her gaze onto something in front of her. Mysteria yelped happily as the Lupe clambered onto the bed. "Look! It's our heroine!"  
"Mystie?" yelled Sabrina, startled as the Lupe laughed in joy and licked her face… 

Paws also crawled onto the bed as well as Parlrina cheered for her…

"Wait a minute… Let me get this straight!" said a confused Sabrina, this situation was giving her a head-ache! "Don't you get it?" chirped Kassiko, her red Lenny.

"You were in a coma for many weeks! Neopia was saved because of your sacrifice, but we managed to save you in-" Time seemed to freeze over for Sabrina, _didn't Quinn say...?_

* * *

"Looks like our heroine has concussion!" said a familiar good-humoured voice. _What-? Artemis Wheeler?_

"I'm Art Willis, but you can call me Arty." smiled the black-haired adolescent boy at the other end of the bed; at least he didn't have that creepy accent he had in the other reality.

"And this," he pointed to the blonde-haired girl next to him, "is Clara Saris. She's my new girlfriend and we used to be neighbours."

"I'm your biggest fan!" _Kali Star? But she looks different!_

Clara was wearing her hair long and natural, no putting it into a plait. Clara had an almost flamboyant look about her and gleaming gold glittered on her…. The only thing that looked familiar was her pale blue eyes.

"Hello!" Clara said loudly, petting her Aerie. "Don't you think that Darla looks beautiful? Of course, she's _nothing_ compared to my spunky Art! Art is so gorgeous!"

* * *

"Darla? That's me, right?" said a cross voice as the young lady strode across the room. 

The teenager had flighty violet hair and a hauntingly solemn look about her face. _Dana Edge-wing?_ "I like your attitude!" the normally quiet teenager remarked to Clara.

"Nice joke, you had there! I wasn't able to smile ever since Dallas disappeared...!"

"Oh, is that supposed to be sarcastic?" challenged Clara as the violet haired girl shrugged. "No, not at all!" hesitated Darla, "I was just commenting on…"

* * *

"Hang on, what you two girls are fighting about?" yelled a well-known voice as a blue haired assertive boy entered the room; no injuries were inflicted on him. 

A young brown Gelert pup scampered after him, stumbling comically.

"Rex, come here! I've just got him from the Pound; the little pup could only repeat one word…" the boy laughed as the little Gelert yapped, "Aye, aye!"

_Maxine is healed! Quinn really kept her word!_ Sabrina was so excited at the possibility of him remembering her name.

"Maxine, is that you?" At the sound of Sabrina's voice the teenage boy stared at her…

"Don't call me Maxine, my name is Maximillan Quilt!" A strain of vanity was in his voice, proudly stating how much he h ad changed since then.

It was as if the old romantic Max from the Outlands had faded away, leaving his outer shell in place…

"Then… You don't remember-?" faltered Sabrina. He acted so different from last time!

"Of course not," snorted Max, "What sort of silly boy do you think I am? Neopia Central has been here as long as we can remember, isn't that right, guys?"

"I really have to attend to other matters." responded Art helpfully. "Duty calls, you know. I have to help the Soup Faerie as a volunteer. And my Uni, Blitzen, will help!"

"Hey, wait for me, dear Arty-pie!" cheered Clara as she zoomed out of there on Aerie, waving her hand. "We still have to visit Galatia _(Gardenia)_ and her pet Fire Xweetok!"

("Sigh, do you have to call me 'Arty-pie'! It gets on my nerves…" Art muttered.)

* * *

_Many hours later…_ Was Artesia all a dream? Sabrina wondered as she changed her clothes, vividly recalling the adventures she had in Artesia. 

Of course, Quinn did say that she would reset the time-line, but still the previous events seemed unreal…

_And I miss the old Max, the new Max seems so Arrogant and vain… But at least Sloth is not ruling anymore. _

Just then, she gasped as she stared at her left arm, where Sloth had imprinted the crimson tattoo, the design was altered into another image, but it was still clear to her.

A red rose was embossed on her arm, instead of the red and white swirls that rendered her emotionless… _What the-? The events in Artesia really did happen after all!_

* * *

Months passed and Sabrina was enjoying her newfound freedom with her Neopets, playing with them and she loved them as much as the nearest Owner did... 

But she really did yearn for the boy who was always for her when she was in Artesia…

Missed Max's warm smile, unyielding devotion- and even his caring selflessness for other people…

Granted, she was really famous now for saving Neopia - but even that seemed to come at a price.

Everyone knew her, but not the _real _her, just someone to look up to. Then one winter day, fate finally intervened… Or was it destiny?

* * *

Walking through the rain, all alone he came. The whispering of the wind pushed Max along as he trod towards the cold Neopian shops, trying to find Rex, who seemed to have scampered off somewhere. It was then that he saw _her._

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and that glance sent shivers down his spine. _Who was that girl anyway?_ Rex seemed to have made his way towards that unknown girl, snuffling in her hand…

"Hello, Maxine." said the adolescent Asian girl. _Maxine- oh god, how dense is that girl? She addressed me as that at least two times already!_

The boy thought roughly of her, he almost wanted to tell her what was on his mind but decided not to...

"I see, you have returned," he announced in an awkward way. The Neopian heroine seemed to be overjoyed at seeing him, but what for- he wasn't exactly sure.

"My name is Sabrina, Maxine. Don't you remember?" Sabrina, the name of the mystifying lass with midnight hair sent thrills down his back, but the name was still very vague to him.

Quelling down his emotions, he responded: "Maybe we met in another life or something like that." He laughed, but the sound came out forced and audible instead of natural. The young lady didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"I see," she said in a bitterly disappointed tone. "You never even bothered to memorise my name either." She turned around; her enchanting amber eyes still bore into him.

"Well, who am I then?" she dared him to reply. Maximillan blinked in mute surprise.

"You were a heroine of Neopia because you challenged Galatia to a match and nearly lost your life trying to defeat her."

The girl's eyes flashed angrily as the snow flakes fell down- why was she so irritated with him today? He didn't get it, girls were so strange.

"Wrong answer, dear Maxine." Her voice seemed to be on edge, frosty and poignant.

"I was so wrong about you. You could never remember what we did together in the other dimension." muttered the female softly; she was eyeing the drifting flakes.

"Maybe it's time we went our separate ways..." Max turned his back on her and started striding across the streets sadly.

* * *

Tears cascaded down Sabrina's cheeks. _Couldn't Maxine remember me? Can't he at least tell me that he recognised me? Was Quinn right, we weren't supposed to be together? Our destinies were star-crossed?_

Snow started to fall harder as the Owner continued to walk towards her destination, her Neo-home. Raw determination kept her going -despite the pain- despite the hardships she had endured…

_Even I love you, I'll never leave you. _

_If the sky falls, I'll be there for you._

_Even when hardships rain down,_

_The stars are crossed, lost are found_

_I'll be there for you, even now._

Suddenly, there was a loud shout. Looking eagerly towards the snowy horizon; Sabrina's eyes widened in astonishment as Maxine sprinted, the harsh wind blowing towards her. _Could it be-? Maxine!_

Max'slong legs lengthened as he loped across the artic winter land, smiling broadly with Rex at his side.

Planting himself in front of the startled Sabrina, he then proceeded to clutch her tightly and intimately, embracing her in the tight warm circle of his arms.

"I finally memorized your name." Max told the Asian girl who then smiled quietly.

"Your name is Sabrina. And my name is Max, Maxine Paquilt to be exact. I used to be from the Outlands, but now we're back in Neopia- as though Artesia never happened."

"I'm so glad you regained our past realities… And regained our relationship." smiled Sabrina, "There's no need for apologies for forgetting my name." she teased slightly.

* * *

Sabrina's sleek graphite hair contrast against the whiteness of the snow, her pale face was now blushing as her hero, Maxine grinned shyly. 

Her personality looked more enticing than ever before and an inner light seemed to shine from her eyes, repelling the darkness that bound her to both Artesia and Sloth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn bound the two Owner's affairs closer than ever before, pulling on the invisible strings of destiny. 

"Sabrina, this is one thing I need to tell you again- I adore you and I will eternally…!"

Then Max pressed his warmly tender lips against Sabrina's -and the silently fleeting moment seemed almost magical to the two Owners- who stood there obliviously, not mindful of the snow that blizzarded around them.

Two separate destinies were confirmed and bonded together, even stronger than the tie of the two pasts…


End file.
